100 Galaxies
by EveryDayArtist
Summary: 100. Challenge: "I know it's not really a logical idea" (100 prompts, 100 stories, 100 days) COMPLETE
1. Dance

**Sunshockk on deviantArt created a 'hundred prompts' thing and I've decided to use it to have some 'Trek fun. So hopefully one a day. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**1. Dance**

Spock entered the sickbay to the sound of laughter. He quickly categorized the two different strains as the brass, measured Doctor McCoy and the light and musical Lieutenant Uhura. And if he was correct, those protesting yelps and protestations were the Captain.

He entered the large room and found he was correct. There was McCoy, lounging in a chair and chuckling somewhat maliciously. It took the Vulcan a moment to register the soft music being played. Then another to notice his commanding officer and Lt. Uhura. The pretty woman was attempting to aid her Captain as they danced about the room. Emphasis on attempting.

"Come on Jim! You can to better than that!" The doctor seemed to be taking a sick pleasure from watching his young friend flounder. Although Spock had only known him for the three months he'd been ship doctor, it was the commander's observation that while he and Kirk claimed to be old friends, McCoy was oddly harsh towards him. Kirk had called him a 'crotchety old soul' and laughed when Spock had broached the subject so the Vulcan wrote it off as human illogicality.

Kirk's face was flushed as he stumbled through the motions. "Bones-" (The Captain had an odd propensity for assigning people names that had little to do with their actual titles; it was fascinating) "-it's not funny; I am going to humiliate myself at this dinner."

"You'll be fine, Captain. You're overthinking this." Uhura laughed. "You have to let your feet move with the music."

"Yeah, Jim. Move with the music."

"Bones, please be quiet!" Kirk glared at the man. "I'd like you see you do better."

With a grin, McCoy stood up, winked at Spock and grasped Uhura's hand. The doctor was surprisingly light on his feet and waltzed with the communications officer, wiggling his eyebrows at his friend.

"Great. Of course you can. Want to teach me?"

"I'm a doctor, Jim; not a miracle worker."

Spock left.

Humans were odd creatures.


	2. Treat

**2. Treat**

Spock had worked with humans long enough to know when they were getting close to the breaking point. They'd docked in the closest Starbase shortly after the Commander Mitchell incident and one by one, the command crew was being called in to speak to their superiors. Spock could understand their hesitance, as the admiralty seemed to be very upset and ready to take it out on the crew. He had not anticipated, however, that this would be another chance to further his understanding of a certain human.

Doctor McCoy was the first to be called into a meeting; as the Chief Medical Officer he was required to give a detailed description of Mitchell's condition. It was during the evening meal, which Spock had started to eat in the mess at his commanding officer's request, that the country doctor had returned. His face had been drawn and as the Captain leapt up to greet him he snapped with even more acid than usual. Kirk had shrunk in on himself a little and moved back to sit with his First Officer and McCoy had moved to get his food, avoiding eye contact with anyone. He swiped his card and waited as his soup and salad materialized. Then, as his drink appeared, he froze and reached out with a shaky hand.

Spock raised an eyebrow as the man joined them and eyed the man's cup. "I was not aware that the ship could provide alcoholic beverages."

"It's not supposed to." McCoy shook his head weakly. "This is a mint julep… I used to drink these all the time back home." His eyes softened. "I've missed these."

It was the next day that Spock had been asked to come and speak to the admiralty and even for a Vulcan it was a somewhat stressful time. When he finally joined the crew in the mess for lunch, it had been after a long few hours of answering questions and attempting to calm his rattled nerves. It had gone well enough until they had begun to grill him about his captain's actions and for some reason he'd felt a spark of anger.

Still rattled by this unexpected emotional response, he walked through the room and blinked. The crew, whom had been cranky and nervous for the last few days, were settled in small groups and laughing amongst themselves. There was a much more calm and laid back atmosphere that was like a cool wave that washed over everyone and settled their nerves. McCoy shook his head as he sidled up to the Vulcan. "Someone messed with the replicators and all that's coming out is ice-cream." Spock blinked as the doctor chuckled. "Yep. Everyone's favorite flavors."

The Vulcan eyed the controls wearily but swiped his card. Out came his usual vegetarian meal and a cup of tea. McCoy nodded toward it.

"What's that?"

Spock was silent for a long moment as the gears began to turn. "Vucan tea."

"A favorite of yours?"

"Yes… There is only one person I have told of this." And with that he strode off, weaving through the crowd. Spotting the Chief Engineer, he sat swiftly in front of him. "I require some assistance."

Lieutenant Scott blinked. "Sir?"

"It's about the replicators…"

Jim stumbled into his room and slid to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his head on them. He'd peeked in on his crew and was glad to see the ice cream was helping. If all it took to lift his people's spirits was a few comfort foods, then he was very glad he'd figured out how to hack his ship's systems a long time ago. The young man rubbed at his eyes and took a shuddering breath. Reliving Gary's death for his superiors had been hard; every insecurity, every regret and pain was brought back to the surface. He pulled himself up and stumbled to his bunk, curling up.

Then he smelled it. The young man sat up and stared at the table next to him. On it was a plate of warm chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk. He sat there for a long moment before laughing and falling back on his blankets.


	3. Sand

**3. Sand**

"But of course, out of the miles and miles and miles of sand you managed to find the only deadly bit!"

McCoy gritted his teeth as he watched Jim sprawl on the ground, laughing breathlessly and covered in the blasted white grains. Spock of course was just standing there staring at the place where moments before their captain had disappeared with his 'fascinating' face. The good doctor couldn't help but feel their responses weren't exactly normal for a potentially deadly situation. At least that poor shell-shocked ensign was horrified. Poor, poor kid…

"Are…are you alright sir?"

Jim stood up, brushing of his uniform. "I've been through worse. It'd take more than some quick-sand to take me out; right Bones?"

McCoy gave a little groan and pointed over Jim's shoulder. "Back. On. The. Path. NOW."


	4. Salt

**4. Salt**

"Bones…Bones, hey!"

McCoy jumped slightly as Jim grabbed his shoulders, and jerked his eyes from the corpse on the floor. The doctor felt like he was swimming through a thick fog and his friend's voice sounded muffled. The events of the last few minutes were blurry and he—

"Jim!" Bones wrenched himself from his stupor and looked his friend over with concerned eyes. "We need to get you down to the med bay…"

"Bones, I'm fine. I think you need to sit down. Come on."

Leading the shaken doctor to a chair, Jim shot his first officer a look and the Vulcan nodded in confirmation. A team would be there shortly to clean up and they could focus on their friend. Jim watched McCoy's face carefully. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't-"

Spock spoke up from his position nearby. "You have never ended a life before today. This must be difficult."

McCoy thought about it. Yes, he'd hoped to never need to take a life but he'd known that it was a good possibility when he joined up with Starfleet. So yes, this was hard. Very hard. But that thing was not Nancy and had killed her no doubt. It was odd how he didn't feel much of anything at the moment. It was…was he in shock?

"Bones…hey, it's okay…" Jim was hugging him and that was when he realized that he was crying. Everything began to crash in on him and the doctor clung to his friend and tried to calm himself. He let all of his negative emotions poor out as Jim rocked him and muttered apologies and comforting words in a barely audible voice. McCoy felt his pain begin to subside and began to calm his own breathing as he looked over Jim's shoulder at Spock. The Vulcan stood impassive as ever but he was there in the face of the doctor's emotional display and that said a lot.

Then he felt Jim's grip on him weaken slightly and snapped back into MO mode. He pulled away and glared at his friend. "Med bay. Now. Don't make me knock you out. You too Mr. Spock, you hit the wall pretty hard. Move both of you!"

He'd be alright. He had to be, these idiots needed him.


	5. Clip

**5. Clip**

Uhura hated missions like this. Perhaps it went without saying that any mission where they brought back someone wounded or dead was a horrible mission. But these types, where the injured party was one of the bridge crew was like a knife to the chest. It wasn't that she didn't care for the other people she worked with, but the men who sat on that bridge and went through so much together; they were her family.

So Uhura ran down the hall, her heart pounding. Skidding to a halt just outside of the med bay, she composed herself and opened the door. The room was full of muffled talk as she slipped in and she smiled over at where McCoy was bandaging her captain's arm as a slightly worried looking Vulcan hovered. Everything looked in order there. She sat down at one of the nearby beds and smiled sadly at the form sprawled out under the covers. Sulu looked up at her with a weak grin.

"Hey, don't tell me you're going to spend your day off in this gloomy old sick bay?"

Uhura noted that even though he was paler than usual, his breathing seemed steady. "Well I heard this silly person got himself hurt and thought I'd come cheer him up."

Sulu laughed and managed to sit up slightly with her help. He smiled at her and the woman smiled brightly back. She didn't have a brother, but she hoped that if she did he'd be just like her friend. She rubbed his shoulder. "What happened?"

"My leg." The helmsmen nodded towards the lower part of the bed. "I got shot. McCoy says I'll be fine in a couple days though. Sorry, not how I planned to spend your birthday with you."

The woman leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Excuse me!" McCoy leaned over, scanning the younger man. "I need to look over my patient, if you don't mind?" He nodded in satisfaction as Uhura looked over his shoulder to see that Kirk and Spock had disappeared, no doubt to take over on the bridge. The doctor pulled back and nodded at the door. "You up for another visitor? Kid's been waiting for a while now."

Uhura looked up to see an unfamiliar young man in the doorway. Obviously recognizing him, Sulu perked up and waved. "Hey, get over here!"  
The young man, whose hair was close to being inappropriate in length, practically bounded over.

"Are you okay Hika?"

"I'm fine Pasha." He noticed his other friend's curious look and quickly made the introductions. "Lieutenant Uhura, Ensign Chekov."

"Hello." The young man grinned happily.

Uhura smiled back and found she liked the energetic boy. "Hello. How do you two know each other?"

"Pasha was a few years behind me in the academy." Sulu explained. "He was just transferred here about three months ago."

"I like it here wery much." Chekov shrugged. "Ewen if I'm not a lieutenant like Hikaru." He suddenly bolted upright and began to rummage through his pockets. "I haf it!" He handed the small package to Sulu, practically beaming. "I told you, zee are best when made in Russia!"

Sulu laughed, as though at an inside joke, and handed the package to Uhura. "Well, may as well give it to you now. Happy birthday, Nyota. From both of us."

Uhura opened the somewhat haphazardly wrapped gift and gazed at the intricate metal and ruby clip. The small thing was shaped expertly like an exotic flower and shimmered under the harsh medical lights. Sulu watched her face.

"Well? Pasha knows a guy and helped me order it. I figure rubies would work since you look so nice in red."

She reached out to hug him. "Thank you Hikaru, it's great." She turned to the younger man and pulled him into a hug as well. "And you too Mr. Chekov." The ensign was blushing furiously and the woman smiled, deciding she wouldn't mind another younger brother.

Sulu was grinning wickedly. "Hey, Pasha, we're gonna be a base on your birthday next month right? You'll be…"

"Twenty-one." Chekov blushed again as his friend grinned wickedly. "I'd be honored if you would come wif me for my first drinks." He turned to Uhura. "You too, eef you would like."

Uhura nodded again as Sulu began to excitedly speak about where exactly they would go and smiled happily to herself as she put on the gift from her friends.


	6. Bread

**6. Bread**

Kevin Reilly poked at his dinner and slumped in his chair. The room was reverberating with the noises of dozens of different conversations but the young lieutenant had grabbed a corner table and remained alone. As he went to lift his glass he paused and watched the tremor in his hand before lowering it and grasping it in his other hand, trying to still it. Perhaps he should just skip dinner.

"Kev?"

Starting at the nickname he hadn't heard in years he looked up at his captain who was standing over him, tray in hand. "Do you mind?"

Kevin hesitated; he didn't much want to sit with anyone but of all the people on board the Enterprise Jim Kirk was the one he thought he might be able to tolerate.

The captain was watching him closely and sighed, sitting next to him. "Kev. Is this all you've eaten today?"

The younger man looked down at his barely touched soup and nodded. "I know I'm being irrational, but I just…"

"Hey." Jim nudged his tray and Kevin glanced at his salad and breadstick. "I am the one person here you don't need to explain to."

Sighing heavily, the lieutenant pushed away his food. "I just can't."

Jim was watching him shrewdly. "Other than the food, how are you holding up? This has been a hell of a week."

Kevin laughed at that and rubbed at his eyes. "I'm grateful. I am. If you hadn't stopped me, and I had killed him it would have haunted me forever. I just…wanted to forget it all."

Patting his shoulder, Jim turned to his own food and listlessly prodded at it. With a little frown, he stood up. "Wait here."

Kevin watched his captain jog over to the replicators and felt a small bit of guilt as he thought about his earlier actions. Not a lot of people could deck their captain and get away with a stern word and a pat on the back but Jim hadn't so much as brought it up once since then. That was just like him though…he always looked out for other people…

"Nnngh…" Kevin curled forward, a wave of nausea making his head spin as his mind began to flashback.

"Kev? Kev!" Then Jim was shaking him and staring at him with a haunted look. "Are you okay?"

The young man took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. What's this?"

The older man grinned wickedly and revealed two large ice-cream sundaes. At his crewmate's incredulous look, Jim shrugged. "Hey, if we gotta eat, might as well eat something really good. Never tell Bones I did this or I will throw you in the brig."

Kevin laughed and accepted the food. "D'you remember when Molly took us to get ice-cream and we got lost?"

Jim's eyes lit up. "We ended up spending the day at the lake."

As the two young men continued to talk about their memories the younger man didn't notice that he'd eaten not only his ice cream but also his soup and half his captain's bread. Soon though, Jim's communicator went off and the older man had to stand, apologetically.

"I'm probably needed on bridge. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Kev."

"…Good night, JT."

Jim's eyes lit up and he grinned. He paused, then reached out and pushed his plate toward Kevin. "You can have the rest of my bread if you want."

The younger man smiled brightly. Yeah, that was Jim all right. Some things never changed.

* * *

This is actually a pretty good companion to another of my 'Trek stories, Doubt Thou The Stars Are Fire. If you're interested, go check my profile.


	7. Fish

**7. Fish**

_For once I'd love to meet a new race of people that DON'T want to kill me on sight._

Jim struggled fiercely as he was dragged towards the cliff that loomed in front of them and vowed that he was going to speak to someone about some of these first contact policies. He got it, he really did; it was important to let other cultures develop at their own pace and not contaminate them with technologies they weren't ready for. Which was all fine and dandy until his crew was caught by yet another group of superstitious people and couldn't pull out phasers and just blast their way out. It was a miracle that he'd lost as few people as he had over the last year.

Nearby Spock was being hauled along as well and they locked eyes, silently communicating in that way that had become so easy.

_I HAD told you that subtlety was the key in this situation._

_Not really helping here Spock. We need to get back to the ship so w-_

The only warning he got was the slight widening of the Vulcan's eyes before the hands holding him up were gone and so was the ground beneath his feet. He had one minute to feel the eerie weightlessness of falling before his mind was overtaken by slight panic and an impressive vocabulary of curses he was pretty such he could thank Bones for. Then he was hitting the water, hard. The cold hit him like little shards of glass as he immediately began to sink into the murky depths. He struggled with the ties around his wrists and ankles but realized quickly that it would take a lot more than his strength to break free.

So focused on getting his limbs free, he didn't notice the giant fish until it was almost touching him. The aquatic creature was massive, with jagged teeth interspersed with blunt jutting ones and milky eyes that stared eerily at the starship captain. Startled by the sudden appearance of the leviathan-like monster in front of him, Jim cried out; bubbles escaping as he lost precious air.

_Oh yeah, really need to speak to someone about these missions…_

The fish seemed as startled as he was and swam off as Jim began to feel light-headed and slowed in his struggles. The cold was numbing and the lack of air made it feel like a band of iron was crushing his chest and head. Then a pair of strong hands were pulling at his bonds and wrapping around him. He tried to look through the water at Spock, who was hauling him along, and tried to pull away towards the surface. The Vulcan's grip tightened as he continued to pull him sideways instead of up and the human began to struggle; panic setting in as his lungs screamed for air.

Spock moved without thinking, moving one of his hands to his capta-his friend's face as he continued to kick towards the opposite shore.

_Calm yourself. You will live; trust me._

Jim tried to respond to the mental urge and then he was thrown onto the shore. Coughing and gasping, he rolled onto his knees and hacked up water; shaking and spluttering. Spock was in better shape and sat next to the man, eyeing him closely.

"Captain are you alright? I did not wish to give away my heritage to the natives and had to wait to free myself once I was under the water-"

"It's alright." Jim was still shaking but sat up and took a deep breath. "I'm okay. Thanks to you." He shot the Vulcan a sideways look. "I thought Vulcan's aren't fans of deep water?"

"We…are not." Spock admitted. "If I had been able to avoid it, I would have. However, I could not and my ability to swim is sufficient that I was assured that we would survive."

Jim watched him silently for a long moment and Spock felt a sudden urge to shift under the golden eyes that had caught him in their path. Then the younger man smiled kindly. "Thank you Mr. Spock."

They rested for another moment, just breathing deeply.

"…Did you see that FISH?!"

"…Indeed."


	8. Race

**8. Race**

Montgomery Scott chuckled in amusement as he watched his young friends' antics. It was always nice to get some down time and since shore leave came so rarely when they did the _Enterprise_ crew took full advantage of them. Scotty leaned in his seat and sipped at his drink as he marveled at the lovely little spot that Uhura had found. It was sometimes difficult to find a nice dinner spot on a starbase but the woman had found a lovely café and bar with an outdoor garden. The large space was made to look like the rocky terrain of the planet nearby and was lit by beautiful lamps that gave off the appearance of firelight; Scotty was seated at a small table as he watched his dinner-mates. He, Uhura, and Sulu had taken Chekov out for drinks and dinner to celebrate the lad's twenty-first birthday.

In the true fashion of men, a few drinks in an argument had begun about the stamina and abilities of the two younger men. Uhura and Scotty had watched with amusment as the volume had begun to escalate and attract smiles from lookers on.

The engineer stood slowly, grabbing another glass and grinning to himself as he moved to stand next to Uhura as the woman raised her hand.

"Ready… Set… Go!" Her hand came down and the two men were off, dashing down the garden path and trying to out maneuver the other. She sighed and accepted the glass from her friend. "Honestly, you'd think they were children. Does it really matter who the faster of the two of them is?"

"Canna' look weak in front of th' beautiful lady, now can they?"

She laughed slightly at her charming companion, pointing forward. "Look, they're coming around the bend."

Sulu and Chekov were neck-a-neck as they neared their friends and for a moment it looked as though there would be a tie. Then the younger man grinned and in a shocking burst he was shooting ahead. Sulu actually stumbled in surprise at the unexpected move from his friend but Uhura was squealing as the young Russian shot by before crashing to the ground.

"Pavel that was amazing!" The woman knelt next to him as Scotty chuckled and clapped Sulu on the back.

"Better luck next time, lad."

Chekov rolled over and grinned up at his friends. "…T-told you. …Russian's…know w-what we are doing…"


	9. Poor

**9. Poor**

"When you think about it…"

Everyone turned to look at Sulu, who was hunched over his consul thoughtfully. When the man started to use that particular tone of voice, it usually meant that he had been pondering on things again; and that almost always lead to a great conversation for all involved.

_Heaven knows, we need something to distract us_. Bones had noticed the restless and uneasy atmosphere that had overcome the ship during their current mission. The _Enterprise_ had been asked to escort an ambassador to a nearby planet for a summit and, to be frank, the man did _not_ fit in.

Ambassador Ditr was a wealthy and powerful man; and as such with so many of his kind, he was totally aware of his elevated status and had no issue bringing it up. He had become brash, obnoxious and downright disrespectful. The bridge crew had managed to put aside their animosity; that is, until the ambassador had begun to hassle Spock about his heritage.

Bones snorted to himself, _That green blooded 'obgoblin doesn't realize how much he's grown on this lot._ The Vulcan had indeed seemed surprise at the way the crew had began to lash out at the man, not understanding their anger. But their none too subtle hints had done the trick and Ditr had retired to his quarters for the rest of the trip.

"When you think about it." Sulu said again, leaning back in his seat. "We're all pretty poor compared to most. We may have these salaries and benefits but since we don't get off this ship much to go shopping, it doesn't mean much here. We've all got a small room full of possessions and, for now, that's it. Compared to men like the ambassador, we _are_ poor."

The bridge went silent for a moment as everyone processed this.

"All I ask is a tall ship and a star to steer her by."

Bones jumped at Jim's voice, since it had been almost an hour since the young man had spoken. All eyes turned on him as he stood, looking at a datapad and Bones found himself smiling slightly as Jim looked up to gaze around the room. "I'm not sure I can call a person poor if they have everything the want right there. Mr. Spock, you have the conn, I have a very 'rich' man to see to."

And with that the captain strode out, leaving his crew blinking in surprise and a simple country doctor chuckling.


	10. Rich

**10. Rich**

"I have to protest my treatment here." Ambassador Ditr stared at Kirk as the young man led him down the hall, towards the transporters. "The down right disrespectful attitudes shown by your bridge crew, combined with that emotionless, half-breed's inability t-"

Whirling on the man, Kirk's face hardened. "Let's get something straight; that 'half-breed' is the best officer in the fleet, my first officer and my friend. I will not hear any slurs against him; I don't care how powerful you think you are."

Ditr stammered and began to flush. "You little...I can ruin you; one word from me and you'll never be promoted."

"Is that supposed to intimidate me?" Kirk's eyes flashed and Ditr found himself stepping back; the captain was almost a head shorter than the ambassador and yet he was the most intimidating person in the area. "I don't need promotion or prestige or recognition. I am happy to be where I am and surrounded by the best crew I could possibly ask for. I wouldn't continue to threaten me however, I don't like being threatened."

Bones watched in slight amusement as the ambassador practically ran past him towards the transporters. "Good luck, sir."

The doctor gave his friend a look. Kirk shrugged. "I never claimed that diplomacy was my strong suit."

"And if you get sacked one of these days?"

Kirk laughed as they made their way back to the bridge. "Oh, I won't. I'm good at what I do; it'll take more than one ticked off ambassador for them to punish me."

"Oh, well now I feel better..."

Laughing, the younger man stopped and looked around at his ship. "...I'm a lucky guy. A really lucky guy."

"I could'a told you that."


	11. Name

**11. Name**

_'Bones'_

Leonard McCoy was a hell of a lot of things but patient wasn't exactly one of them. The doctor had been a part of Starfleet for a few years and he was getting a little tired of the crap he had to go through on a regular basis. Politics and red tape and whining little cadets were getting on his last nerve and he wasn't sure he was cut out to be a Medical Officer…

"I'm telling you Gary, I DO NOT need a doctor!"

McCoy looked up from his charts to see a couple of young cadets stumbling through the doors of the clinic; a tall dark haired man was struggling with a smaller, light haired kid who obviously didn't want to be there. The taller, and most likely a little older, man was tugging at his friend's arm. "Come on, you've passed out twice. Time to see a doc."

"I've dealt with a head injury before—Gary, I'm fine! I wanna go back to the dorms…"

The man ignored him and turned to a nurse. "My friend needs someone to look over an injury."

The woman hesitated. "We're rather busy right now cadet…"

"Nurse Williams!" McCoy stood up and waved at them. "I'm free."

The cadets came forward, the younger one glaring at him suspiciously. The other man sighed in relief. "I'm Gary Mitchell, this is Jim Kirk. He, being the bonehead he is, cracked his skull on the pavement during lunch. And then, if you'll believe this, he didn't tell anyone!"

"How did you find out?" McCoy was already pulling the glowering man onto an examination table.

"He passed out in our Tactics class." Mitchell was shaking his head. "Idiot."  
"Shut up…" Kirk was rubbing at his eyes. "I'm fine, I wanna go back to the dorms."

"You seriously want to put up with Flannagan right now?"

The kid actually paled a little at that but McCoy decided to ignore them and concentrated on getting his gear together. As he picked up his scanner, he looked up to find he was being stared at by a pair of bright hazel eyes. Cadet Kirk smiled slightly. "What's your name?"

"Doctor Leonard McCoy."

"McCoy huh?" Kirk looked thoughtful. "I was under the impression I've met every doctor in this place. You new?"

"I normally take the more serious cases."

The kid's eyes lit up. "You good?"

McCoy glared. "The best."

As he patched the kid up he was granted some silence; Mitchell had wandered off to flirt with a nurse. Suddenly the silence was shattered.

"Right!" Kirk looked pretty smug as he beamed at him. "When I'm a captain, you'll be my CMO."

McCoy cocked an eyebrow at that. "Sorry kid, I have no intention of actually working on one of those death traps y'all call starships."

Kirk shrugged as he stood, shaking his head experimentally. "We'll see."

McCoy stared at him incredulously before looking down at his patient's records. "How is a kid with your medical record planning on getting a captaincy? You'll be fifty before they trust someone like you with a ship."

"Fifty?" This kid had to have the most infectious laugh he'd ever heard. His eyes sparkled as he looked over his shoulder at the doctor. "Hey, I'll be a captain by thirty, you better believe it." He kept walking, waving over his shoulder. "Bye, Bones."

"_Bones?_" McCoy stared after the cadet.

It took three more meetings in the clinic for Kirk to admit that the nickname was drawn from the old name for doctors: sawbones.

It took five more appointments and three lunches for Kirk to become Jim.

And when, many years later, he got an official request for a transfer to the Enterprise, it wasn't the request that drew him in; it was the small note attached to it and addressed to Bones.

'_Mr. Spock_'

The Vulcan did not sigh because Vulcans did not sigh. However, Captain James T Kirk was becoming steadily more impossible to ignore. "I have only one name, Captain."

"No last name?" The strange human was hanging onto the edge of the rail near the science station. "Nothing, just Spock?"

"Indeed."

Kirk frowned. "I just…it feels weird calling you Lieutenant Commander Spock knowing I'm essentially calling you by your first name."

"I have no issue with this." Spock finally looked up from his computer. "I have no ego to bruise nor any insecurities that need be tamed by a title."

He'd thought that was the end of it until the Captain began calling him Mr. Spock. It was odd that the captain be so determined, but he allowed it. It after all seemed to matter a great deal to Kirk and for some odd reason that alone was enough.

'_Jim_'

The first time Bones called him that, instead of Kirk or idiot or fool or kid, he absolutely beamed and the doctor found himself shaking his head.

The first time Spock called him that, he'd just beaten the Vulcan in a game of chess. The man had looked up from the board with wide eyes and smiled so brightly that the Vulcan had been lost for words.

Only a few people on board the _Enterprise_ called him Jim; but they, they counted.


	12. Vault

**12. Vault**

"They were trapped in there for HOW long?"

"Err…a-about three hours."

"DAMMIT JIM!"

"B-but, Doctor, it wasn't his fault."

"Oh really? No, I'm sure it wasn't. Getting locked in an air tight room with one of your ensigns is a totally normal occurrence and of course not the Captain's fault. In. The. Least."

"It…T-the Empress's brother locked them in…it was a trap!"

"And WHY did the Empress's brother want to lock our fearless leader in a vault?"

"Um…He…he may have flirted with the Empress during the dinner…"

"DAMMIT JIM!"


	13. Crime

**13. Crime**

Jim sat on his bed and stared hollowly at the file lying on the sheets. He was finally done; and he was _glad_ to be so. This whole affair left a horrible feeling in his gut and he wanted to just…move on. He doubted he'd ever forget but he could try to move past it. He _had_ to try…

There was knock at the door and the man straightened up. "Enter."

Spock strode in and stopped almost in the middle of the room, looking up at Jim, who was staring back. "I…Captain…"

Jim sighed and scooted over to the side of his bed, grabbing the file and moving toward the desk. "One moment, Spock." He quickly entered in the remaining information and shut the unit down, sighing heavily as he bad-temperedly shoved the Talos IV file into a drawer. Behind him Spock's eyes flashed with guilt before hardening back into his emotionless mask. Jim turned around and faced his first officer, folding his arms. "Did you need something?"

The Vulcan was out of his depth; he knew that he needed to do this but had no idea how to proceed. "Captain…Vulcans do not see the logic behind asking for forgiveness and yet…I find that I must. My actions were unacceptable and you had more than the right to punish me severely. And yet, you did not."

"Yes well…" The young captain brushed past him, accidentally touching his friend's hand. Spock was momentarily bombarded by a wave of emotions-_SadnessPainRegretAngerBetraylAbandonmentHurt_-before he could shut off the connection and experienced another jolt of guilt as he watched the human slump onto his bed and rub at his eyes. Jim had been straining too hard to get the issue resolved and had worn himself out; and all for Spock's benefit.

"I guess I can understand why you did it; he's your friend after all. And besides, I've broken the rules so much, I'm not sure I can lecture people about it anymore." Jim locked his eyes with his friend. "I really don't care, I promise. I just…wish you trusted me enough to tell me what was happening."

Strange how familiar with the sensation of guilt Spock was becoming in a few short hours. The Vulcan took a hesitant step toward him. "I trust you but was unwilling to drag you into what was my duty to perform. I would never ask you to risk your command for me."

"Spock, I get it. I really do." Jim sighed again. "And…I'm glad you were able to help Chris. It's done and if you don't mind, I need sleep."

"…It was a crime." Spock was still unable to move from his position. "Captain, I should be punished."

"_Spock_-" The Vulcan actually flinched at his friend's voice. "Please…I need…"

"I understand Capt-Jim. I will leave you to retire."

Standing alone in the hall, Spock came to realization that while he had been pardoned for his breach in Starfleet regulation, the damage he'd done to his friendship with the Captain would be harder to remedy.

Perhaps he was paying for his crime after all.


	14. Photograph

**14. Photograph**

"Is that an old fashioned camera?"

Ensign Pavel Chekov jumped at his best friend's voice and turned to glare at him. Hikaru Sulu had officially decided that he didn't need to knock on Pavel's door in order to come visit and for some reason the young Russian didn't mind. The sneaking up on him thing was annoying though.

"Yes, my mother sent it to me, but my uncle has modified it a little so it's workable. It's the kind where the picture comes out immediately. See?"

The young man snapped a picture before Hikaru could react, dancing out of reach and laughing as the slip of photo-paper came out. He handed it to his friend who laughed at the confused look on his face. Hikaru grinned. "I bet we could have a lot of fun with this…"

The rest of the day for the two young officers was spent taking pictures of their crewmates and ship. Most people laughed and posed for the photos but some they had to chase down; those ended up being some of the most fun ones. Hikaru even got Pavel to go into the Medical Bay and snap one of McCoy; the Russian had never run so fast in his life.

The last picture they took was one that they agreed they couldn't keep. If anyone had ever said they'd be sneaking into their commander's quarters, they'd have said they were out of their mind. They'd barely made it out and down the hall before the Vulcan in question appeared.

Spock was too preoccupied with his data-sheet to notice the strange actions of his co-workers. He entered his rooms and placed his equipment in his desk before looking up and blinking. On the table was an old fashioned snapshot of himself and Jim. They were both leaning over his science station, the younger human gazing into one of the viewers. The picture had captured the look in Spock's eyes as he watched his captain; obviously Jim had just said something humorous or endearing, because the lines on the Vulcan's face had softened and there was the barest smile in his dark eyes. For one moment he thought about throwing it away, after all it was evidence of an emotional moment on his part, but then something stilled his hand. He looked at the huge grin on his friend's face and the comfortable expression on his own and instead moved it to a box on his bookshelf.

A few days later, Amanda Serek-Grayson received a photo with her monthly letter from her son with a note: '_I have no use for this photo and yet am hesitant to throw it away. I felt you would enjoy it._'


	15. Quill

**15. Quill**

"Jim?"

The Captain looked up from his report as McCoy placed a tray on his desk. The doctor nodded at the slim feather sticking out from the pages of one of Jim's books and gave him a curious look. "Where'd that come from?"

The younger man grinned. "The Vicar gave it to me before we left the planet. They take such pride in their old ways that they felt like it would be a suitable gift."

McCoy picked up the feather and examined it; it was a deep black that shimmered and had highlights of deep blues. It was incredibly light and soft, the hard and pointed tip expertly crafted into a quill and capped in bronze. McCoy shook his head. "Pretty enough I suppose, they really use these still?"

"Some of the old ways still work." Jim nodded to the volume in the doctors hands. "I still prefer good old paper."

McCoy looked at the leather bound book and slipped the feather back into place. "Where'd you find this? Grimm's Fairytales? Looks old..."

"Spock bought it for me."

McCoy looked up sharply. "Spock?! That green blooded..." He trailed off at Jim's irritated look. "He seriously bought you a collection of children's stories?"

The younger man stretched and reached for his coffee. "I guess his mother read them to him."

"I never would have guessed."

"That Spock read children's books?"

"That he has a mother."


	16. Punch

**16. Punch**

"Bones!" Jim's expressive face was stricken as he ran through the courtyard towards his friends. McCoy looked up from where a healer was attending to his leg.

"Hiya Jim. You missed the fun." Bones winced as the young woman in front of him finished tying off a bandage. Behind Jim, who had knelt next to his friend, Malcaia the leader of the indigenous people of Kalis Ty was looking around the crowd with an angry look.

"What happened here?"

Spock was standing nearby; he had another of the Kalis Ty inhabitants by the neck in his viselike grip. The Vulcan looked calm but his breathing was a little sped up. "This young man decided that we were not welcome here and attempted to attack me. Doctor McCoy came to my assistance and this man managed to injure his knee before I could subdue him."

"Bones, you okay?" Jim was shaking his head. "You know how much stronger than us these people are. Why would you-"

"That kid was askin' for it!" The doctor winced as the healer jostled him. "I mean he went right up to Spock and punched him in the face; what was I supposed to do?"

The young captain took in the bruising on the Vulcan's jaw and then looked back at his friend. A tiny smile began to eat away at the anxiety on his face and soon he was giggling under his breath. McCoy raised an eyebrow. "I'm injured and he's laughing; some friend."

"So what you're saying is," Jim managed between his laughs. "Is that you saw this man hurt Commander Spock and rushed in without thinking to help him?"

"Yes! Why is this so funny to you?!"

Jim shook his head. "No...I...It's not. I'm sorry... You must have been pretty worried about him."

The leading tone in his friend's voice made McCoy groan as Spock's eyebrow shot up in what could pass for amusement. Jim continued to giggle as the doctor began to curse him out and Malcaia turned to Scotty, who'd run over with them, with a look of puzzlement on his face. "Why is your leader so amused by his doctor aiding his shipmate? Is that not a normal action for a friend to take action in the defense of another friend?"

Scotty grinned. "Ah'm not sure friend is the correct word here. They bicker far too much..."

Malcaia was trying to understand; someone who would risk physical injury for someone else and yet fought and argued as though enemies... His face lit up. "Perhaps then, you would call them brothers?"

McCoy's groan could barely be heard over Jim's laughter.


	17. X-Ray

**17. X-Ray**

Spock was used to being judged. Whether on Vulcan where his human blood made him an outcast or in Starfleet where his Vulcan ways made him an oddity. So he'd learned to wear a mask, to deprive himself completely of emotion and to avoid contact with his crew-mates. In the end it worked nearly perfectly; the men and women with whom he spent his days learned that while they could rely on him entirely that he wished to be left alone. And for the most part, they respected that.

Then Christopher Pike had been replaced with a fresh faced young man who smiled too often and seemed to shun every preconceived notion of what it meant to be a captain. James T Kirk wore his emotions for all to see and had next to no understanding of personal space or Vulcan ways. At least for the the first few weeks.

The minute the young man realized he was making Spock uncomfortable the irritations all but ended. The safety net of space returned and Spock breathed a sigh of relief. But then, then Jim began to approach him during their shifts to talk about his work with the science department. And again during meals, asking about Vulcan culture and his childhood. Then he began to request rounds of chess and Spock could hardly say no to his commanding officer. And then strangely enough, he began to look forward to his time with the Captain.

A year into the mission, Spock asked his friend what had changed his mind about respecting the Vulcan's privacy. The young man looked at him and smiled. "Spock...I would have left you to yourself if that had been what you wanted."

And the startling thing was that it was true; Spock had tried so hard to cut himself off from the possibility of being hurt that he'd deprived himself of the type of friendship that his human side seemed to desire. And yet, even though he hadn't even known himself, this human had seen through his facade and taken it upon himself to slowly pull Spock out of his loneliness. And he wasn't alone; once Jim had begun the process the others had joined in. Three years into the mission he was an integral part of the crew.

And all because of a young man who could see through even the toughest facade.

_Before anyone says anything, YES I want a little loose with the prompt but I think you get the idea. If anyone has any characters, episodes or anything they want me to keep in mind, then let me know._


	18. Railroad

**18. Railroad**

Jim woke up slowly, his head pounding and stomach feeling nauseous as his vision faded in and out. He really, REALLY hated when this happened; if he could avoid being clobbered over the head by an alien he'd be a very happy boy. He sat up, or rather, he _tried_ to sit up. His hands were chained to the ground, or more specifically to the-

No.

"No-o, nonononononononono_NO_!" Jim felt like screaming. "I-NO! You _have_ _got_ to be _kidding_ me! This is _not_ happening..."

The young man struggled violently until he overdid it slightly and fell to the ground again, wrenching his shoulder and groaning. Could this get any worse?

Then he heard the noise and closed his eyes. _I. Will. Never. Hear the end of this._

Maybe he should have seen this coming, after all, this planet seemed to have reached the earth era of the cowboys and ranch hands. It just seemed so cliché, being chained to a railroad track like a damsel in distress. And now, here came a train. Of course.

This is not how he pictured dying and Bones, _oh man_, Bones would never let him live it down. Except he'd be dead so he wouldn't be able to hear any of it. Well, small favors.

There was soft cough from his left and he looked up to see the smiling face of one of those ensigns he'd beamed down with. (_Apparently_ they weren't supposed to beam down multiple commanding officers so he'd had to leave Spock onboard and _like hell_ was that happening again.) This ensign, Jim realized, was that overly excitable Russian kid...argh, what was his name? The kid grinned at him.

"Keptin, may I be of assistance?"

"...Yes, ensign, that would be nice." Jim tried to contain his impatience, as the train got closer. The kid stood quickly and pulled out his phaser as Jim pulled as far from where the chains attached to the ground. One good shot and the captain was free.

The two young men sat next to the track, watching the vehicle speed by and waiting for the rest of the landing party to show. Jim shot a look at the kid-_Chekov, his name was Chekov_-and smiled. "Thank you, ensign Chekov. How'd you find me?"

Pavel shrugged. "When you went missing, we broke into their communications hub and I found a map. We got a man to tell us what happened and I plotted a course to find you." He grinned. "It worked."

Jim was impressed. "Remind me to talk to your supervisor when we get back to the ship."

Pavel smiled widely. "Thank you Keptin; I promise, no one needs to know what happened here."

"I like you..."

* * *

**Quick note guys, for any more sections involving Pavel, I'm only going to do 'Keptin' and the replacing 'v' with 'w' thing because it's too difficult to try to mimic his whole accent. I know you can all fill in the blanks in your mind.**


	19. Wreck

**19. Wreck**

Christine Chapel was a strong woman. In order to be a woman in Starfleet she _had_ to be. Really, really had to be. But after everything that had happened over the last couple days, she had the right to break down a little. Her entire world felt like it had caved in. This was ridiculous.

Finding out that her fiancée...that he...damn it, it was too soon. She just... She couldn't even think-

"Nurse Chapel?"

The woman looked up quickly and blinked in shock at the Vulcan standing over her. If she'd wanted to avoid people, then a bench on the observation deck was probably not the best choice in seating but her head was just so jumbled at that moment that the thought of waiting until she was in her room to have her break down hadn't even occurred to her. She quickly wiped at her eyes.

"Commander Spock. I'm sorry, this must make you uncomfortable."

Sitting next to the woman, Spock allowed himself to raise an eyebrow. "I assure you that Vulcan or not, no one who is made overly uncomfortable by excessive emotion could survive on a ship captained by Jim Kirk."

Christine managed a small giggle, wiping at her eyes again. "Yes, yes, I can see that."

"...Are you well, Nurse Chapel? I understand that what has happened may be a lot to handle."

Sighing, Christine shook her head. "Commander, you are the most unique Vulcan I have ever met."

"...Technically I am only half Vulcan."

She laughed and sighed. "I'm a wreck...I am so sorry."

"...The Captain speaks highly of you. He claims you handled yourself very well given the circumstances and I do not know Captain Kirk to give false compliments."

Christine stared at the Vulcan in surprise. "I...thank you."

"Thanks are illogical. I hear you are staying on with us."

The woman nodded and smoothed her hair. "Yes, I am. I think I have a lot to learn from Doctor McCoy-"

"_Fascinating_..."

Her eyes widened because she was pretty sure that he had just made a joke. "A-and I believe I can do some real good here."

"I am sure you will do great things." Spock stood and folded his hands behind his back. "And I am relieved to know that the good Doctor has at least one competent person on his team."

"Relief?" As though summoned, McCoy strolled up behind them. "And here I thought Vulcans didn't feel. Must have been a figure of speech."

"An unfortunate side effect of prolonged exposure to people such as yourself, I'm sure." The Vulcan nodded to the woman and doctor. "I will take my leave now."

Christine watched him walk off. She knew the rumors, that he was judged for his mixed heritage, that he struggled to control his emotions, that he and the captain were close friends, and that he had some sort of love/hate thing going on with McCoy. But she didn't actually know much about him and suddenly she wanted to know more.

Her smile widened; she felt a lot better and her heart lifted as she turned to her superior and stood. "Ready for work Doctor."


	20. Coin

**20. Coin**

When McCoy first joined the Enterprise Crew, he had been nervous. Very, _very_ nervous. After all,_ Jim_ was in charge of an entire crew full of people in the vastness of space-_no_, there was no way this could ever go wrong._ Lord have mercy…_

And then there was Gary; it wasn't that McCoy didn't like the kid but he and Jim were very alike and not in the good ways. They were both impulsive and cocky and downright reckless in nature; quite frankly, the doctor didn't think that putting them together as a command team was a good idea. Gary was a good man but McCoy felt like they couldn't properly function when the two most senior officers never seemed to argue or come at a problem from different angles.

Then Gary became ill one day. McCoy had made his way to the bridge to let Jim know his friend's condition and found him hunched over the science station with Lieutenant-Commander Spock. As far as McCoy knew Jim and Spock didn't interact much, which made a lot of sense since Vulcans lived by principals that quite frankly clashed with the younger man's personality. McCoy had been about to walk over when he noticed their conversation. Jim would come up with a plan and then Spock would shoot it down. Then they'd do the same with another plan.

And then another.

This went on for almost fifteen minutes and McCoy felt a warmth in his chest as Jim shot a quip over his shoulder as he dashed out the door and the Vulcan came suspiciously close to rolling his eyes. This went on for the rest of Gary's medical leave and even afterwards he noticed Jim asking Spock for help often.

Then Gary died and Spock became First Officer and McCoy breathed a sigh of relief. Finally Jim had someone who would question his impulsivity and could aid him in ways he desperately needed.

And they were friends. McCoy didn't think it possible but Jim had become friends with a Vulcan. They were...different. In every way, Jim and Spock were polar opposites. Spock was like ice; cold logic and calm reserve. McCoy had even gotten to see a little of his emotional side and seen the icy fury the Vulcan could unleash. Jim was fire; warmth and light and endless energy. He _shone_ and lit up those around him.

But they were perfect together.

When McCoy learned that Spock had a fierce and even frighteningly possessive protectiveness of Jim...Well, he may have continued his vocal prodding and teasing but inwardly he began to feel that maybe the two of them had something in common after all. They were, after all, trying to keep their Captain from killing himself and why shouldn't they work together on that?

Hell, as far as Jim was concerned, McCoy and Spock were two halves of the same coin.


	21. Ice

**21. Ice**

"Captain! Cap-Lad! _Jim_!" Montgomery Scott shook his friend by the shoulders, trying not to focus on the slain security officer lying on the ground nearby. "Come on Captain, wake up…Lad, please…"

Jim groaned and blinked groggily up at his Chief Engineer as the older man hauled him onto his shoulder. "Scotty…"

"It's alright Jim, we're getting to shelter…Come on…"

"Bones thinks I'm cursed…Am I cursed?"

Scotty laughed slightly as he pulled Jim into a cave, searching for anywhere that had no snow and the man could lay the younger man down. "Maybe y' are, Captain. We can discuss it once that Vulcan of yours gets up beamed out of here."

"He's not _my_ Vulcan…" Jim was feeling woozy as Scotty sat him up against the wall of the cave. "And…they can't get to us until that storm clears up."

"Yes Jim, I know. Just staying positive…" The man sighed and threw an arm around his commanding officer's shoulders, feeling the younger man shiver.

"Shoulda' listened to Bones and Spock… This was a bad idea." Jim curled up in a ball and rubbed at his arms. "Very bad idea… I think Spock let us go to teach me a lesson."

"He wouldn't do that, Lad."

Jim sighed, "I know… But this was my fault and now we've lost Kelly, Edgar and Mario."

Scotty hid the fond smile that threatened to break free as Jim effortlessly rattled off the ensigns and lieutenant they'd lost and instead pulled out his communicator. "Scott to Enterprise? Come in Enterprise!"

There was no response and Scotty closed the phone sulkily. "They'd better not be messing with the reactor without me. I swear, I'll murder those kids if they…"

Jim laughed and shook his head. "Easy Scotty… They're good at what they do; after all _you_ trained them. They'll take care of our lady…you'll…see…"

As the young man fell into slumber, Scotty nodded to himself and stared out into the swirling storm as they waited for word from their friends. "Bloody Delta Vega… No more missions on stupid ice planets…"


	22. Truck

**22. Truck**

McCoy sighed as he looked over the rusty red truck sitting in front of them. "I can't believe they're still using this outmoded vehicle type..."

"They do seem to have reached the level of technology present in the 20th century of Earth history." Spock noted as he examined the engine. "If we wish to avoid detection then we will have utilize the technology provided."

"I'll drive!" Jim said, jumping for the door.

McCoy had never seen _that_ particular look on Spock before. "You alright?"

"..."

McCoy tried to meet his eyes. "Seriously, are..."

Spock looked forward resolutely. "You have never been driven by Jim have you?"

"...dammit, I'm not gonna like this am I?"


	23. Antique

**23. Antique**

"Spock?"

The Vulcan looked up at his mother's voice, pulling himself from his shallow meditation and sitting up in his medical bay bed. Amanda smiled down at him and handed over a parcel. "This is for you. I was going to give it to you right before we left but I thought since you've been trapped here that you could use it now."

Opening the parcel, Spock felt the eyes of the ship's CMO from the corner of the room and resisted the urge to make some sort of remark; instead turning to his mother and nodding. "This is a most appreciated gift mother. I thank you."

Amanda smiled and then smiled even wider as an arm slipped over her son's side to limply paw at the package. She'd forgotten that her son's captain had been forced into bed rest as well. After five minutes of managing to be silent, Jim Kirk had begun to complain about his inactivity and in order to shut him up, McCoy had moved Jim and Spock into a pair of beds right next to each other. It had proved a smart strategy and the two had spent the evening chatting quietly until the younger human passed into an easy slumber and the Vulcan followed suit. Now Jim was staring blearily over Spock's shoulder, obviously effected by his painkillers and still half asleep.

"What is it?"

Helping his friend into a sitting position, Spock revealed the gift. Jim's face lit up as he took in the book. "Sherlock Holmes? You like Sherlock Holmes?"

"Affirmative." Spock ran a hand over the cover gently. "I find many of Doyle's theories fascinating and that Holmes is a very logical and well written character."

"Of course you do…" McCoy muttered as he looked over their charts. "Great, another one of those fire hazardous antiques…"

"Sorry, Bones." Jim was yawning through his words, rubbing at his eyes in a way that made Amanda feel like squealing. "No matter how convenient our electronic library is, nothing will ever beat the real thing… What kind of medication did you give me?"

Shoving the younger man's forehead and sending him thudding back into his pillow, McCoy waved at them both. "Sleep. Doctor's orders. I'll check on Serek and then I'm hitting the hay myself. Good night ma'am."

"Good night, doctor." Amanda smiled at her son, who was scanning the first page but swaying slightly and blinking. "Shall I read to you?"

Spock hesitated. It had been many, many years since he'd allowed his mother to read to him. But he looked over at Jim, who had one eye open and was grinning hopefully and handed over the book. Amanda sighed happily and settled into her chair as she opened the novel.


	24. House

**24. House**

"So it's an old family place?"

Jim leaned back in his chair and watched Bones as the man nodded wearily. "Yep... My cousin moved in while I'm on this godforsaken ship to keep the place maintained. But I dunno, I might sell the place..."

"Bones! It's your family home!"

"It's my family house." The man sighed. "It's not much of a home when you're the only one there. I just don't see the reason to keep such a huge house when all I'd need is a small apartment."

Jim sat quietly for a long time and Bones soon began to become concerned. "Hey..."

"I just realized that I don't have a house."

The doctor's jaw dropped. "What?!"

Jim looked a little surprised himself. "I lived at the dorms at the academy and then I was assigned to the _Farragut _and then...well, here I am." He blinked. "I've been living in hotels and friends houses on leaves..."

Bones stared at his friend as it sunk in. Jim was an impulsive and 'in the moment' kind of guy, it actually made sense that he had made no plans for his future. He bit his lip before leaning forward. "Jim... You really don't have a home?"

"What? No." Jim shook his head, smiling quizzically. "I said I didn't have a house."

Bones looked at his friend then over his shoulder at the crew-members milling around and laughing. At the men and women whom they had been working with for two years. Jim stood up and waved to Spock and Uhura, who had entered the break room, grinning happily as he called them over. The country doctor smiled and shook his head. "House not home indeed..."


	25. Shatter

**25. Shatter **

Bones cradled his friend's head in his lap, watching the reassuring rise and fall of the younger man's chest. He pushed sweat dampened hair from Jim's equally wet forehead and sighed as he took his friend's pulse. "Dammit Jim... I wanna lock you inna room and just...keep you there."

Anything else he was going to say was cut off as the door of their cell opened and a figure was thrown in front of them. Bones was up immediately, kneeling next to his other friend. "You alright?"

Spock sat up gingerly, holding his side. "I am injured but can function. These people are rather primitive in their torture techniques."

"All you can expect from a world that still believes pointed ears signify demonic influence." Bones muttered, looking over the numerous injuries the Vulcan had sustained. "We need to get these looked at."

But Spock was staring over his shoulder with a look that boarder lined on concern and the doctor had to give in and pull away slightly. "He's fine. Just resting."

Spock observed his friend's flushed face; the slight shake of his shoulders and the way he cradled his arm. "He's hurt."

"They shattered the bones in his arm with that damn rockslide earlier. He's going to be fine. You're hurt much worse, now let me look at you. I'll need your help to fix his arm."

The Vulcan sat stoically through all of his ministrations, not even flinching as Bones cleaned and bandaged the wounds to the best of his abilities. Then Spock and Bones moved to Jim and hauled him up; Spock pulling him into his lap and wrapping around one of his arms as Bones took the other one gently and nodded to the Vulcan.

Jim didn't scream through the splinting and merely jerked in the stronger man's arms. Bones moved quickly and soon the arm was tied to his chest and the younger man could slump into the space between his friends. They sat in silence for a time before Bones came back to his idea. "A padded room...and whenever anything dangerous happens, we lock him in it."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "An interesting proposal."

"Shut up both of you..." Jim stirred slightly. "I'm not nearly as bad as all that..."

_"Yes you are."_


	26. Flower

**26. Flower**

"I'm guessing shore-leave agrees with you?" McCoy smiled at the young woman, who was grinning broadly as she plopped a flower crown on his head. "Are these daisies?"

"Hikaru and Pavel helped me pick them while we were on a walk." Uhura turned to Scotty, who accepted his crown with a good-natured grin. "One of the locals taught us how to make them."

Sulu and Chekov had cornered Spock and somehow managed to get one on his head, mussing his hair slightly in the process. Both young men burst out laughing at the sight of the serious Vulcan in the whimsical crown and ran off before retribution could be delivered. Spock was reaching to remove it when he heard the distinctive sound of a camera going off to his right and turned to stare at a very guilty looking Kirk. The younger man lowered the camera with his good arm and tried to think of some way out of the corner he'd backed himself into.

"I must say Spock, it's not a bad look for you."

It didn't work.

But McCoy did get a nice laugh out of it, so that was something. The Vulcan calmly removed the offending accessory and turned to Uhura, as well as the two accomplices hiding behind her back. Chekov piped up, "We're on leave sir... Just having a bit of fun..."

"We are indeed on leave." Spock agreed. "I notice that the Captain has been left out of the 'fun'. Perhaps you could remedy that?"

Kirk's eyes widened in betrayal as the three grinning crew-mates advanced on him. "Now wait just a minute..."

McCoy and Spock watched their captain a few minutes later as he sulked in his chair. His cast and sling had been covered in flowers and a crown sat on his head as he scowled at his friends. McCoy nodded. "Yep, I think this makes up for the last mission. Teach him to get injured doing stupid, dangerous things..."

"Indeed. Although I doubt it will last, at the very least it has amused the others."

"...Where's that camera?"


	27. Star

**27. Star**

Spock lay perfectly still, staring up at the cool night sky and listening to the breathing of his friends. McCoy's had drifted into the deep, slow pattern of sleep but Jim's was too shallow. He heard the man shifting in his sleeping bag and a few tired sighs, signaling that he was having trouble falling asleep. At first the Vulcan assumed it was the uneven terrain but his Captain had slept on much worse. Spock stared at the dying campfire and tried to decide whether to speak up or not. Then the shifting stilled and Jim took a deep breath. Spock froze and listened quietly; raising an eyebrow at the soft words.

"_Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are..._"

The man's voice danced in a sing-song cadence that Spock associated with his mother; when he was very, very young she had sung him songs much like this one when she supposed him asleep. Hearing the tune from his friend was not a surprising as it might have been if not from the impromptu sing-along the two humans had attempted earlier.

"_Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky..._"

Jim's voice was soft and a little sad, but it slowly became quieter and quieter and soon the man had drifted off to sleep. Spock lay there thinking. It was easy to imagine Jim as a child, looking up at the stars and dreaming of space and adventure. After the long years they'd all spent surveying the galaxies, it was fascinating that Jim could retain a small amount of that childlike wonder; particularly after the last year. The Vulcan stared up at the stars and felt...content, there with his friends. And perhaps...perhaps the stars did shine a little brighter. A little lovelier.

"To be a star, you must shine your own light, follow your own path, and don't worry about the darkness, for that is when the stars shine brightest.*"

* * *

*Author Unknown


	28. Goal

**28. Goal**

"What do you mean?"

McCoy rolled his eyes. "_Don't_ start Jim. It's an easy question."

McCoy, Jim and Spock were sprawled about the Captain's quarters; Jim spread out on his bed, McCoy sitting with his back to the side of the bed and Spock at the man's desk. They had finished their reports together and though none of them said it, they were a little hesitant to leave. So they all remained, talking and trying to get to know one another better. Spock watched with, _no_, not amusement but perhaps with interest, as the two men argued. Jim was hugging a pillow to his chest as he looked down at McCoy and creasing his brow in that confused look that was strangely endearing to the Vulcan.

"Um..." The young captain hesitated. "...Um..."

"Serio-_Jim_, it's not hard. What is your plan for the future? When you enlisted in Starfleet what was your goal?"

The young man's face blanked. "I... Um..."

McCoy twisted around and stared up at him. "You must have had a-"

"Of course I did!" Jim said quickly. "My goal was to be a captain."

...

Both older men stared at him for a long moment before McCoy coughed. "And then...?"

Spock's dark eyes narrowed slightly. "I do not believe the captain has thought ahead."

Jim looked indignant so McCoy cut in. "Go on then, what's your plan?"

Jim lay there, staring into space. Then his friends saw his eyes widen slightly and his face pale. His breathing became erratic and for a moment it looked like he was on the verge of panic. McCoy inwardly swore and moved to sit next to his friend; _why_ hadn't he remembered Jim's 'live by the moment' attitude? "Alright, so you're not at that point yet? Spock, howabout you? What's your goal in life?"

"I merely wish to live up to the expectations of my people." The Vulcan said calmly. "To serve on this vessel to the best of my capabilities and follow the teachings of my ancestors."

"Alright, there's something wrong with both of you." McCoy shook his head. "That's hardly a plan for the future Mr. Spock."

"Well then Doctor, what is your goal?"

The man opened his mouth and shut it, thinking hard. "...Right lot of fools we are..."

Jim smiled. "We're only a year in. We have time."


	29. School

**29. School**

Spock watched as his Captain tried to form the words on the paper before him.

"Ha'tha ti'lu...t'nash-veh...t'nash-veh...ah...ah..._ Dammit_..."

The Vulcan's eyes shone, the only sign of his amusement and he shook his head. "Captain, your pronunciation…leaves something to be desired."

Jim blushed slightly and scowled at the books and sheets on the desk. "I want to know at least _some_ Vulcan before the ambassadors arrive."

"I recommend that you allow me to handle the ambassador." Spock felt a twinge of what might have been guilt at his deliberate skirting around said ambassador's identity. "I do not think you will be able to gather enough of a grasp in-"

"Alright, _alright_!" Jim threw up his hands and laughed. "I won't embarrass you in front of your fellow Vulcans. I'll stick to Standard."

Spock slowly brought up his hand. "I thank you for that. I do think, however, that you can at least do this much."

Copying the hand gesture, Jim looked over the table at his friend. "What does this mean?"

"It is a simple greeting or sign of respect." Spock replied.

Jim's smile was wide as he looked down at his own hand. "Is there…I know that Vulcan's don't like speaking about your cultures to other races, but is there anything else you can show me?"

Spock's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Why?"

"That's what friends do; learn about each other." Jim shrugged. "And you're a great teacher."


	30. First Crush

**30. First Crush**

"I do not understand the question." Spock's dark eyes were narrowed in confusion.

Scotty chuckled, waving his glass. "A crush is another word to describe a person whom you have romantic feelings for. But maybe you don't always act on."

Spock still looked unsure so Sulu stepped in. "I'll start, it was a girl in my seventh grade class who beat me in a spelling bee. She was by far the coolest girl in the school."

Uhura beamed. "That's so sweet. Let's see, I was in high school and he was my best friend's older brother and taught me to ride a hover-bike." She paused for a moment. "And he was gorgeous."

McCoy grinned. "I was in middle school and she was a very pretty girl in my science class with a real stethoscope and freckles. She was also my first kiss."

Everyone laughed at the 'awwwww' that came from Uhura and Chekov, as McCoy nudged the younger man. "Come on kid, what about you?"

The little Russian blushed. "Um, there was this girl in the academy...I-I-I..."

Taking pity on the young man, Scotty ruffled his hair and began to rattle off a long winded story about a young woman and a weird party. Spock looked around the room; the bridge crew had been locked in the conference room due to a malfunction involving an extraterrestrial who...well actually no one was quite sure what the alien had done but it had shut down the controls to the doors. All things considered, things could be a lot worse; although being trapped in a room with his emotional co-workers was always an interesting experience.

The engineer wrapped up his story and turned to the young man slouching in a chair. "Jim, your turn."

"My babysitter."

"_JIM!_"

"Kidding...kidding." The captain grinned. "Second grade, she was taller than me, had blonde pig-tails and and big blue eyes. He shared her cookie with me and we played on the slide during recess and held hands."

Why did humans tend to make that strange noise whenever people think something is 'cute'?


	31. Religion

**31. Religion**

McCoy wasn't sure whether he was much of a 'religious' person. He'd been to church as a child and was pretty sure there was a God but honestly he didn't think about it much. That is, until he met Jim Kirk. The doctor couldn't possibly count the number of times he'd begged the divine power to spare his best friend; Jim's tendency to get hurt, mauled, attacked and generally batted around by beings larger than himself was a constant source of worry and irritation for McCoy. He could still remember the first life-threatening injury the captain had received on his watch.

They'd been on a basic mission, making contact with the natives of a new planet when one of the ensigns had gotten on the wrong side of one of the village councilors. The large alien had gone to punch the young man in the chest when Jim had thrown himself between them, taking the blow. The alien's fist had been sharper than expected and punctured his chest with an injury that had bled far too much. But of course the young man had shrugged off help until the meeting was over and by the time he'd beamed back up to the ship he'd passed out from blood loss and pain. McCoy had sworn loudly as his friend had been dragged into the Med Bay by the Vulcan, Spock and that funny engineer-_Scotty_, right, his name was Scott.

"_Dammit Jim_! What the hell_ happened_?!"

Scotty looked a little pale as he helped McCoy haul the younger man onto the table. "It's a long story, he's taken a hit to the chest and he's lost a lot of blood."

"_Dammit_, how are you so _calm_?!" McCoy ripped Jim's shirt off and examined the wound with frantic hands. "Dammit, dammit, _dam_-"

Jim's vital signs suddenly flatlined, all three men standing around him jumping slightly before McCoy threw himself at his equipment. "Nono, come on, dammit, no, _God please_ no!"

Scotty hovered nearby, looking panicked. "Can I-?"

"Just stay out my way! Nurse! Dammit Jim...Please God no..." As the other two men backed off, McCoy squeezed his friend's hand and took a few deep breaths as the readings leveled out again. "Lord, _please_ not Jim..."

After a terrifying hour he realized that the skin of the natives was poisoned and was able to figure out an antidote. As he sat there watching the young man breathe, he looked over at Scotty and Spock, who were both still standing nearby. "What the _hell_ was that? Does this happen a lot?"

Scotty sighed and wiped at his face. "Yes, unfortunately he finds his way down here a lot."

"_He almost died_."

"Yeah...yeah." Scotty looked older and more tired. "I know."

After the other officers had left, McCoy stood there, looking down at his friend and breathing deeply. _Lord give me strength, I don't know if I can do this..._


	32. Light

**32. Light**

Spock looked up from his reports as Jim entered the room, looking nervously around before catching sight of him and moving over. "You're up late."

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow and eyed the cup of coffee in the man's hand. "I could say the same of you Captain. Has the doctor cleared you to be 'up and about'?"

Jim smiled wryly and sat across from him at the rec-room table. "Yes, Bones told me under no circumstances am I to go up to the bridge but other than that..." He made a vague wave with his hand. "So, why are you out here and not in your quarters?"

"Some of the crew decided to participate in a...'poker' tournament and I felt it a good idea to have someone overseeing it."

Jim smiled into his coffee and yawned. "Good call."

Spock eyed his Captain wearily; it had been over 24 hours since they'd rescued Jim from the interdimensional rift and the man seemed to be fine, but there were subtle signs that the Vulcan didn't like. The younger man was a little pale and the fact that he was awake instead of catching up on sleep was troublesome...

Treading carefully, Spock began to probe. "Jim... You should be resting."

"Yes. Yes, _yes_ I should." When the man made no motion to get up and go to bed Spock raised an eyebrow and Jim sighed heavily. "I just...I'd rather not be alone right now and it's...dark in my quarters...I've had enough of dark for a while..."

Eyes softening minutely, Spock turned back to his papers without a word. If Jim fell asleep on a nearby couch a few minutes later, the Vulcan wouldn't be the one to tell anyone and he made sure to leave a light on near his friend as he continued his work.


	33. Knight

**33. Knight**

No; it was not exactly a dignified way for a Starship captain to behave but Jim had a damn good reason to be on the ground and laughing uncontrollably. Spock and McCoy watched him wearily, although the doctor was smiling slightly as well.

The object of Jim's mirth scowled; Sulu did look weird in the antique suit of armor and the young man looked less than amused by the attention he was receiving. He shifted on the horse and glared at the others, "Don't. Ask."

Behind him on the animal they heard a small giggle, and Spock craned his head around to look at Chekov, whose head was buried in Sulu's shoulder. The younger man was dressed in the tunic and leggings of the natives like the other officers. He choked back a laugh as Sulu twisted around to glare at him. "It's not funny Pavel. You know I had no choice-"

"...Knight in shining armor..." Jim and McCoy smiled at the giggles coming from the young Russian.

"-AND if I hadn't you would be dead."

"My he-erooo..."

Cackling as Sulu pushing him off the horse, Chekov squealed and Jim's laughter became louder as Spock closed his eyes slowly and took a calming breath.


	34. Train

**34. Train**

At first Spock wondered why the Captain had chosen to travel by such an outdated mode but after an extra three hours of stunning scenery, smooth motion and Kirk's excitable chatter, he could begin to see the appeal.

Jim had been a little worried about taking his friends on the train. As a child he and his family had taken the restored vehicle often and he had wonderful memories of it. He had wanted to create some with the men he considered his brother so when they'd needed to travel to a meeting he'd jumped at the chance. And he was having the time of his life. Trapped in a train car for hours, he'd managed to have a longer conversation with Spock than he had been able to have for weeks.

McCoy watched them from behind his book and decided that Jim really did things right on occasion. Watching the two young men talk, Jim like an overexcited child and Spock pretty animated for a Vulcan, he felt more at home than usual.


	35. Contest

**35. Contest**

Uhura looked up at the sound of a door swishing open and watched Jim and Spock walk into the Medbay. The captain came to a halt in front of the sickbay bed and crossed his arms. Uhura stood at the end, trying not to giggle as she looked down at her friends. Scotty, Sulu and Chekov sat in a line on the bed, bruised, bloody and generally messed up.

Jim rubbed at his eyes tiredly. "Again."

"Captain…"

"_Again?_"

Spock stepped in, putting a hand on his arm. "Captain, perhaps you should let Mr. Scott tell you what happened."

"I know what happened! My senior officers got into another bar brawl while on shore leave and this time not with Klingons-which that at least I could understand-but instead you started a fight with fellow Starfleet officers!"

"Captain, ye did not hear what they were saying about the ship!"

Jim glared at his engineer. "Scotty, you can't attack anyone who insults the Enterprise."

"They said that their ship could out maneuver us!" Chekov piped up.

"It's not a damn contest!"

"They called you an idiot?" Sulu tried.

Throwing his hands in the air, Jim stalked off. Spock raised an eyebrow at the shamefaced men and followed his captain out into the hallway. They walked in silence for a long minute, Spock with his hands behind his back and Jim smiling broadly.

"I have the best damn crew ever."

"Indeed."


	36. Money

**36. Money**

**M**ost people go through their life grasping at it. Hoarding it.

**O**nly when the chips are in and the cards are down and the game is over do they understand.

**N**othing so material is ever truly worth it in the end. Not money or even that which seems to be everything.

**E**nterprise. Beautiful, lovely and home.

**Y**et weighed next to the lives of friends, it's worth nothing. Money, possessions come and go. And frankly, he doesn't mind.


	37. Candy

**37. Candy**

Jim waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

...waited.

McCoy slammed his file shut and rubbed at his eyes as he pushed away from his desk. "Dammit Jim, _what?_"

The captain handed over a box of sour balls and perched on the edge of the desk. "We visited the local candy shop; Spock, Sulu, Uhura and I."

"And how did that go?" The country doctor asked, popping one of the sweets into his mouth.

"Overal pretty well but now I have a question." Jim cocked his head to the side. "Why can't Spock eat chocolate?"

* * *

_I hope the chocolate thing is canon not fanon and can someone tell me where it's referenced? Sorry for two short prompts in a row, hopefully I'll get more inspiration tomorrow._


	38. Oil

**38. Oil**

"It's like on earth..."

Spock looked at his Captain from the pilot seat of the small cruiser as they shot out into the atmosphere of the planet. Jim sat rigidly in the passenger seat, clutching at a nasty cut on his chest and staring bleakly out at the planet's surface. Clouds of billowing black smoke rolled through violent explosions and sparks of jarring light. Turning from his friend for a moment to observe the effects of the battle with him, Spock said quietly.

"Captain?"

Jim closed his eyes and leaned back, swallowing hard. "All this over a damn mineral. It's like the 20th and 21st century on Earth. We fought whole wars over oils and land... Over a fuel that became useless and all but extinct. And yet at the time, men were willing to kill for it; millions of lives over the years... Priced less than a damn oil supply... And now these people are on their way toward making those mistakes as well."

The Vulcan fished for the correct response. "We cannot tell them how to live their lives. They turned down our offer of assistance. We must leave. Sometimes there is nothing we can do."

Wiping subtly at his eyes, Jim reached for a comm. "I'll let Lieutenant Scott know we're returning."

Spock turned back to the screen and resolved to let McCoy handle the Captain's reaction. Some issues were not meant to be healed by Vulcan logic. He cast one last look at the war torn planet below and couldn't stop from echoing his friend's regrets.


	39. Flight

**39. Flight**

The first time that James T Kirk flew, he was only six years old. The little boy had clung to his father's shoulder and stared out the window at the vastness of space with a gaze of pure wonder even as his parents shared a look over his head. Winona Kirk smiled at her second child fondly as he squirmed in George's lap and tried to take in the whole shuttle as though to memory. "Having fun sweetie?"

Jim's eyes had been so huge as he nodded that Sam had laughed. The older boy tossed him a model ship and nodded at it. "Gonna serve on one of these some day, Jimmy?"

The boy played with it for a moment before turning back to the window. "Nuh-uh, gonna be in charge."

George raised an eyebrow. "A captain huh?"

Jim beamed. "Like Dada."

The man ruffled his hair as the boy turned back to the window and gazed out at the stars. There was no doubt in the man's mind that his son would indeed become a captain one day; there was no denying the love of space that seemed to be in his very blood.

::.

The first time Captain James T Kirk stepped onboard the _Enterprise_, he knew right away that he'd come home. Not even in his time aboard the _Farragut_ had he felt such a connection to a ship. As he sat in the captain's chair of his empty bridge he stared at the stars surrounding the docked vessel and shivered in anticipation. There was the soft swish of the lift opening but he didn't take his eyes off the scene before him even when there was a sigh next to him and Lieutenant-Commander Gary Mitchell handed off a glass of brandy.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Jim sipped at his drink absentmindedly, unaware of the grin his best friend was giving him.

"Sure is. People are looking for you; little weird for the captain to disappear in the middle of a send-off party."

"Needed some quiet." Looking up at Gary, Jim gestured at the darkness before them. "Can you believe we're going to be out there amongst the stars for five years? Exploring, soaring through the vastness of space, finding new civilizations and seeing things never before recorded..."

"Jim, friendly word of advice, you are _way_ to young to be talking this deep."

"I'm way to young to be a Starship Captain, so-oo-"

"_Hey_!" They chorused, downing more of their drinks and settling back to stare out the view screen.

"...We should head back."

"In a moment." Jim loosened his dress uniform a little and leaned back in the chair. "...This is a fine ship. I like her..."

Gary snorted as he rested against the back of the chair. "Well that's good. What about the crew? I think they seem like a good lot. Although I don't think that Science Officer likes me much..."

"Spock?" Jim smiled slowly. "I kinda like him."

"Well I'll bow to your judgement on that. Doctor Piper's due to retire soon... Any ideas for his replacement when the time comes?"

"I was thinking McCoy."

"You've got to be _kidding_, he _hates_ space travel!"

When Lieutenant-Commander Spock slipped onto the bridge to enter in some last minute calculations, he blinked at the sight of the Captain and First Officer sprawled next to the command chair and laughing uproariously. When they laughed even harder upon seeing him, he decided to ignore them and go about his business. This promised to be a..._fascinating _five years.

::.

The first time he looked at the skies as Admiral James T Kirk he was alone. Curled in an armchair in his apartment-his _apartment_, he was living in a _house_ for the first time in _so many_ years-he looked up at the vague shapes of ships docking and leaving into the inky blackness of the night. There was a soft rustle to his right and a warm hand landed on his shoulder with a heavy sigh. "You'll get back out there soon enough. You're too damn young to be stuck in a place like this."

Jim smiled sadly up at McCoy's concerned face. "I've been too young for a lot of things I've done."

"They're gonna see what a mistake this was. You'll see..."

Jim laughed and squeezed his hand gratefully as he looked up at the stars.

_Yeah...I'll get out there again some day..._

* * *

**Some quick notes:**

**I didn't do a segment about his death even though that may have seemed the logical next step because I haven't seen it yet. I may come back to this one day and add it, who knows.**

**I took a little bit from the Abrams!Verse because I didn't know much about Jim's parents and come on, McCoy hating space is the funniest idea ever. I have no idea how much of that is TOS canon but we'll go with it.**

**On that same note, since I'm doing a rare A/N, if I ever diverge from canon, let me know. I like writing as accurately as possible so it's nice to have people holding me accountable. I've already had some things pointed out to me and am going back and correcting them.**

**-EveryDayArtist**


	40. Fake

**40. Fake**

Spock looked up at a knock on his door and watched as Jim slipped in, shoulders hunched and eyes downcast. Spock knew this look, this was the look his friend adopted when he felt that he had 'screwed up' and usually preceded an emotional apology or self-deprecation. Spock was not particularly fond of that look.

"Walk to dinner?"

The very fact that he was asking such a simple thing showed that Jim's concern lay with him. The Vulcan stood and silently joined the man as they made their way toward the mess hall. Spock watched the younger man carefully and counted seven different times that he seemed about to say something and cut himself off.

Finally Spock decided to take the initiative and put Jim out of his misery. "Captain, is something wrong?"

Jim's shoulders stiffened and he faltered slightly before his eyes looked up at his friend. "I...Spock, I am so sorry."

Spock's eyes narrowed at that. Why did Jim feel the need to apologize to him in such a way? He thought through the ship's latest events and couldn't-

_-"half-breed interference"-_

_Ah_. "Jim." Spock pulled him to the side and stood in front of him. "Why did you choose the phrasing you did?"

The young man swallowed and looked away. "I wanted to warn you... I had to think of something you would sense was wrong... I just-Spock, I really am-"

"You chose words that you knew were spiteful, inappropriate and out of character."

The captain seemed to sense a rebuttal where there was none and blurted out, "Yes, exactly, and I am so sorry that-"

"_Jim_." The Vulcan felt a small twinge of fondness at the man's panic. "It worked. Those words, coming from you, were totally unthinkable. I knew immediately that something was wrong and as I _am_ half Vulcan, I had no ego or feelings to be bruised. Your actions were necessary and helped save yourself and Miss Chapel. I do not wish to dwell on this and neither should you."

Jim looked stunned for a moment before a shy smile appeared on his face. They continued their walk in a companionable silence as Spock thought some more on the event. Despite his upbringing, there had indeed been the barest spark of pain at those words coming from his friend but not as much as one might have thought. The fact of the matter was that such a slur truly was unthinkable coming from Jim. He'd sensed something fake in the android the moment the words left his lips. Spock's own twitched slightly in amusement. Trying to create another Jim was not a wise coarse of action; his captain was truly a one of a kind.

"We should come up with an insult in case you're ever turned into an evil android." Jim grinned and began walking a little faster, looking so much more at ease than before. "What's the craziest thing you can think of to call me when this might happen again?"

"_Jim_. We are not dwelling on this."

"Not dwelling, got it."


	41. Apple

**41. Apple**

"_No_."

Spock looked up from his reports to raise an eyebrow at his captain and the ship's doctor. The two men were in the midst of what seemed to be a heated argument, Jim scowling as he ran ahead a little and slumped into the seat next to his first officer.

McCoy looked frustrated as always. "Jim, you _cannot_ just strain yourself like this…"

"I don't need you hovering over me like a mother hen. My eating and training is my business."

The good doctor slammed his hands on the table in front of the man and leaned in his face. "Actually, as you are Captain of this vessel, your wellbeing is _most assuredly_ my business. Jim, you can't go about acting like you don't need to take care of yourself."

"You should listen to the doctor, Captain." Spock closed his file and stopped pretending not to listen. "As a commanding officer, you need to maintain your health."

"Listen to this one!" McCoy snorted. "You're as bad as he is! How many times have you overexerted yourself? I don't care if Vulcans need less rest than us humans, can you still need some rest! Both of you… _Idiots!_"

Smiling weakly at Spock's slightly affronted look, Jim chuckled. McCoy glared at him. "Jim, please, all I ask is that you let off on the training a little and cut down on your sugar intake. Please?"

Giving in, Jim threw up his hands. "Fine, more rest, less sugar."

"And less caffeine."

At that, the young man took a sharp breath and made a face. McCoy glared.

"Alright. Alright."

McCoy's eyes softened. "Thank you. Try more fruit. After all, 'an apple a day keeps the doctor away'."

"A most valuable fruit indeed."

"Shut up, Spock."


	42. Boot

**42. Boot**

Scotty looked up from his computer as the doors swished open. It was late and only the skeleton crew was at their posts since they were currently docked at a base for new shipments. So the engineer wasn't really expecting anyone to come calling. He blinked at the sight of Chekov standing awkwardly in the doorway and looking around.

"Lad? D'you need my assistance with somethin'?"

Starting, the ensign shook his head. "No… No, I am fine. I was just…Some of the others have taken my boots…"

Scotty frowned. "They…took your boots?"

Chekov shrugged. "It's a game."

"Not a very funny one."

The young Russian shuffled his feet. "No… Not a wery funny one."

"Not at all. Do the lads do this to you often?"

Chekov wandered over, his sock clad feet silent on the hard floor. "Not as often as when I was in ze academy."

"Hard being a young 'un. Imagine you were the youngest in all your classes?"

"Mostly, yes." Chekov shrugged. "It's not so bad, I don't think they mean anything by it. It's all just fun and games-pranks and the like. I try to give back what I get."

"I understand laddie, I got a lot of trouble from my classmates because of my accent. Y' must not let it get to you, they'll grow up soon enough."

Chekov grinned and began to move off when Scotty hailed him. "Laddie, if they give you any more trouble, tell Lieutenant Sulu. He could scare off anyone wi' that sword of his."

Glowing at the idea, Chekov ran off excitedly. Scotty chuckled as he went back to his work. "Young 'uns… Glad I've left that stage behind."


	43. Pest

**43. Pest**

Spock absentmindedly stroked the small ball of fur on the table at his side and read. It was a quiet, uneventful evening after an uneventful shift and the Vulcan was enjoying the calm before whatever storm they would no doubt be pulled into soon enough. Then the pounding on the door started and Spock sighed as the door swished open and Jim barreled in with his usual enthusiasm before freezing in mid-step.

"...Spock."

"Yes, Captain?"

"...I _did_ ask for all of those to be removed from my ship, right?"

"I would use a term closer to 'ordered' than 'ask' but, yes, you did."

Jim stared distrustfully at the creature, which purred and moved slowly around the table. "So what do you call that?"

"A tribble."

Whoever decided that Vulcans had no concept of humor or sarcasm needed to be shot. Jim gritted his teeth. "And what is that pest doing onboard?"

"It seems our sweep of the ship missed one. I planned on keeping it in my quarters until we reach a planet or base where we can safely give it away."

The captain scowled but slowly made his way over to poke at the ball of fur. "What is the appeal here?"

"I do not know." Spock stood to make some tea. "I do however suspect it has to do with the the relative size and texture as well as the sounds they-"

He turned to the conversation and blinked. Jim had fallen into the chair and was petting the tribble gently, looking a little calmer than he had looked for a while. Spock quickly turned back to the tea and listened to Jim's breathing slow and even.

"...Spock?"

"Yes Captain?"

"I'll take this pest to my quarters, get it out of your way."

"...Thank you, Captain."


	44. Burn

**44. Burn**

"Dammit Spock…" McCoy looked up nervously at the sound of footsteps above and put a bit more pressure on the wound that marred the Vulcan's side. Spock eyed his blood soaked shirt and tried to sit up.

"It's fascinating how effective their muskets are… For such unwieldy weapons they certainly-"

"Spock, dammit, I am covered in green blood and Jim's been gone for almost fifteen minutes-"

"Fourteen minutes and thirty-nine seco-"

"Spock _shut up_! I am not in the mood for your Vulcan stoicism or _logic_, just hold still and let me help you!"

Spock wisely kept silent and settled back against the cellar wall. McCoy sighed.

"Only on this blasted ship… You know that of all the current commanding officers onboard starships, you and Jim comprise half of the injuries sustained over the last year." The doctor shook his head. "Some of the other CMOs wonder how I keep sane."

Spock actually opened his mouth but then decided against it. "If my calculations are correct, the next patrol should be walking by in about six seconds…"

They barely breathed as they sat there and listened to the sounds of men above them. The noises began to fade and they almost relaxed when there was once again the sound of someone moving around the upper rooms. McCoy was about to act when Spock slumped back calmly and the trap door opened to reveal a familiar face.

"Coast's clear. Help him up."

Jim was even messier than the last time McCoy'd gotten a look at him and there were some new bruises on his jaw. The young man's eyes were locked on his friend and he seemed unaware of his own injuries. "Bones, he's lost a lot of blood…"

"Dammit, Jim, I know. Are you okay?"

"Fine." The captain handed over some bandages. "I also found our communicators. Scotty can beam us out but we need to get back to the crash site. There's still interference."

Checking over his patch-up job, McCoy helped Spock up. "Can you make it?"

"Of course."

They'd made it little more than half way when they were ambushed by several of the soldiers they'd spent almost an entire day avoiding. Jim took one down almost immediately but another got behind him and locked strong arms around his chest; stilling him enough for another man to slam his fist into the captain's face and, as he stumbled out of the man's grasp, deliver a vicious kick to his torso. Spock got one of the attackers in a nerve pinch before a well-placed blow sent him down, weakened by his previous injury.

McCoy's head was spinning as he took in the remaining three men and lashed out at one. _Dammit, I'm a doctor, not a boxer_. By luck or some other force, the man managed to connect with one of the aggressors and sent him head first into a wall, where he collided with a sickening thud and slid to the ground. _Two to go_.

Then the man pulled out a long rod. McCoy paled slightly; he'd seen these weapons in action. Klingon technology that shouldn't have been anywhere near this planet; they were the whole damn reason that the Enterprise had traveled to the blasted world in the first place. The rod began to glow a violent red and McCoy knew that it was becoming dangerously hot; if it managed to hit one of them in the right place, the heat could become fatal. The soldier lunged forward and McCoy decided to go with the element of surprise and pray that this worked. Instead of dodging the weapon, he reached out and caught it mid-swing. The attacker froze in shock long enough for the doctor to wrench it from his grasp and lash out with a clean right hook to the jaw.

The last man didn't get a chance to even try; Jim's arm shooting out and tripping him before slamming a fist into his nose. The young man stumbled to his feet, running to his friend's side.

"Bones! Bones, are you okay?"

McCoy winced and looked down at his hands. They were blistering red and the smell of burning flesh drifted on the air, making him a little lightheaded. "We gotta get Spock to the ship."

"I believe your own injuries are equally severe." Spock had hauled himself to his feet and was also looking at the doctor with concern and something that might have been admiration. "You need treatment for your wounds soon or else you..."

"Oh, thanks _doctor _Spock! I think I know my own job-!"

Jim just smiled tiredly and stood between them, an arm around each shoulder. Supporting them as they continued towards the site, he smirked. "For once, I get to be the last one standing. Look at that..."

"_Dammit Jim_..."

Hours later, McCoy scowled at his hands. The equipment in his lab had healed most of the injury but he was still unable to function fully for a few days. "Not one of my better ideas."

"It saved our lives."

Spock stood in the doorway, watching the doctor with his usual level eyes. "Not many people could have done what you did."

McCoy blinked. "That sounded almost like a compliment."

"Perhaps you experienced some head trauma that is affecting your ears."

"Probably."


	45. Jail

**45. Jail**

Spock sank to his knees and rested, sending one last look at the barred window. He had to admit there might have been some…_irritation_ in said look, but even a Vulcan would be slightly affected by such a situation. He was becoming increasingly aware that landing in cells such as the one he currently found himself was a regular part of his job. Whether or not it was his Captain's fault, they did seem to be incarcerated quite often. For someone who went through much of his life without so much as a reprimand, Spock had become quite a trouble magnet; no doubt a result of his proximity to humans.

Looking from his own cell to the one next to it, he had to bite down a call. He'd been trying to make contact with his friend for a hour and fifteen-point-thirty three minutes and if Jim hadn't responded yet then there was a good chance he wouldn't this time. Spock could see just a little bit of Jim's shoulder and head from around the corner but couldn't see the extent of his injuries or whether or not his violent cell mate had remained or fled.

Spock stood to head back to the window and looked over the bars. He had to get out of there. The Vulcan paused. He'd been incarcerated in seventy eight jail cells during his time on the _Enterprise_.

_Fascinating_.


	46. Grove

**46. Grove**

"I can still appreciate it, doctor."

"Like hell you can."

"You make an error in assuming that my-"

Jim tuned out his friends and smiled up at the blue sky, shrugging off his jacket absentmindedly. The Starfleet captain was more relaxed than he had been in months and the grounds of the latest castle they'd visited were lovely. Lush green trees flecked with deep red fruits and golden-green vines towered over them in orderly lines; seated on soft, thick grass. Leaves danced on the cool evening breeze as the three men walked through the fruit grove.

Spock and McCoy had trailed off as they realized that Jim had wandered ahead with a dreamy look. The doctor sighed and raised his voice.

"Dammit Jim, put on your jacket. It's too chilly for that."

"I'm fine Bones." The young man tossed it to Spock, who frowned at him but accepted the extra layer. "They had places like this in Iowa. Always loved picking fruit in the summer."

"It is truly a lovely location."

"I still say that someone who says he doesn't feel can't appreciate beauty."

Jim laughed and ran ahead, his friends trying to keep up. "Come on, I want to see more."


	47. Autumn

**47. Autumn**

"I love when the trees change color." McCoy sat on his friend's bed, lounging back with a glass of ale and a grin on his face. "Cool air, cloudy skies, all in all it's a pretty nice time of the year."

"If feels too…drab for me." Jim smiled down at him and sipped his own drink. "But to each their own. Sorry you had to leave?"

Hauling himself up, the good doctor shrugged. "I suppose. Wasn't planning on traveling around in one of these blasted things but I figured this way I could keep an eye on you."

The young captain bit back a giggle. "Glad to have you on board."

The country doctor's eyes softened. "I hear it's been a rough start."

"You heard right." Jim's eyes seemed to darken and shut off. "I never thought I'd be burying a friend so soon. I know it's always a risk but…"

"It's a part of life Jim." McCoy quickly moved to his side, throwing a friendly arm around his shoulder. "I know Gary and I never got along but I was sad to hear about what happened."

"Did they tell you I'm the one who had to kill him?"

McCoy winced; he'd heard that piece of news alright. _Just got on this ship and already I've got a Captain going through a serious trauma._ Although…

Gazing thoughtfully at his friend, McCoy took in the lack of shadows under his eyes and the healthy pallor of his skin. It seemed someone had already talked some sense into him. _I wonder if it has anything to do with that pointy-eared first officer…_

"Y'know…" Jim's voice jolted the older man from his thoughts as the captain stared thoughtfully into his glass. "Maybe the reason I don't much like autumn is because it feels like an ending… Sort of like a shadow is falling and the world's going to sleep around me…"

And there was talk that McCoy didn't want to hear coming from his friend. "I've always thought you were more of a spring person anyway."

Jim smiled and McCoy inwardly sighed. _Yeah…let's talk about life; there'll be plenty of endings before we're through…_

* * *

**Hey guys. I'm going camping over the weekend and probably won't have wifi for a while so I may not post tomorrow and Sunday. But I will write both prompts on the correct days and upload them as soon as I get the chance.**


	48. Cold

**48. Cold**

Spock heard the whispers long before any of the ensigns finally addressed him. The woman was tiny, with large nervous eyes and messy hair; her overall appearance showed long nights of hard, endless work and stress. Stammering, she handed over a data pad.

"S-sir, this is the completed data for trials A through D b-but... E and F need to be redone. There was some contamination with the samples..."

Spock's eyes narrowed. "I expressly said that the samples would need special care. This will set back our research by three-point-seventeen days time..." The Vulcan was already calculating the extra work that would need to be done to get the project back on track.

"We're so sorry." The ensign whimpered. "I know that you told us to use the containers at all times but-"

"It would have been the correct procedure as I stated at the beginning of the experimentation process. In the future, please, endever to follow my instructions."

As he walked off he could hear the young woman's friends trying to console her and felt the glares of other crew members directed his way. Spock was not certain why his response was considered inappropriate when it was only logical.

* * *

"_You freak! Inhuman monster! You computer_!"

Captain Christopher Pike ran into the transporter room in time to see one of his lieutenants deck his Science Officer across the jaw. The man intervened, grabbing at the enraged lieutenant while his First Officer helped the Vulcan to his feet. Spock's eyes were neutral as always as the woman looked him over.

"Mr. Spock, are you alright?"

"Quite fine, Commander." The Vulcan nodded to Chris and straightened, hands behind his back. The Captain turned to the lieutenant.

"I suggest you explain why you would strike a fellow officer. Because I can't think of a damn reason for you to."

"He left Torres behind!" The man's flushed face into an ugly snarl. "He ordered a retreat and left Torres _bleeding_ behind enemy lines!"

"The probability of recovering Lieutenant Torres was nearly nonexistent and the orders we received were to bring the remaining scouting party to safety." Spock's voice was calm and flat as he explained himself. "It would have made no logical sense to attempt something so futile and risk the lives of all other officers."

The lieutenant sank to the ground, sobbing into an ensign's shoulder as Chris pulled Spock from the room. The Vulcan was frowning. "Lieutenant Torres' death is regrettable but I only did what was logical and I was ordered to do."

"I know Spock, but Torres and MacAvoy were close friends. He won't see this the way you do. I suggest you avoid him and the others for a while."

Spock nodded stiffly and made his way to his rooms. As he passed a group loitering in the hall, he could hear the lowered whispers.

"Without so much as a second thought. He's like _stone_; I dunno if he even cares..."

* * *

"I'm sorry kid..." Doctor Piper watched the young man slouched on the medbay table in front of him. "I know it was... I really am sorry."

Spock watched Captain James T Kirk as the young man shivered slightly; the cool air hitting his bare chest as Piper cleaned his wounds. The Vulcan cocked his head to the side. "The Captain acted within regulation."

"I _know_ Spock, but what he did was hard."

"It was logical."

"_Logical_?" Kirk's head snapped up and locked eyes with the Science Officer for the first time since he'd begun his captaincy. Spock was startled by the intensity of the hazel eyes that bored into him, the stark emotions. "Lieutenant-Commander Spock,_ logical_ as it may be, I killed a young man who was little more than a boy over a petty feud."

"It was either him or your crew." Piper cautioned.

"Yes, and therefore logical." Jim threw a challenging look at Spock who had the good sense to remain silent. The young captain stood, somewhat unsteadily. "But I took a life I shouldn't have had to. I lost three men. Are you really so _cold_, Mr. Spock, that you would say that this is something I should write off as just another mission?"

Spock was silent as he contemplated his new superior. "Dwelling on this will not change what happened. It is illogical to-"

"Yes, well, we humans are illogical creatures." Kirk pulled on his shirt, glaring at the Vulcan as the door swooshed open and Commander Mitchel slipped in. "And we tend to feel and get upset and show some emotion and compassion from time to time instead of putting up a cold shoulder."

Spock was about to respond when something shifted in the younger man's gaze. It was as if a light-bulb was going off behind those intelligent eyes. Kirk 's shoulders slumped slightly and he turned away. "I apologize Lieutenant-Commander, I was out of line. Thank you for accompanying me to Medbay."

"It's regulation for injured to be ac-"

"I know. Thank you anyway."

Spock turned to Piper with a raised eyebrow as the doctor smiled.

* * *

"Damn robot..."

Spock did not respond to the muttered comment; he was used to such comment and it would be illogical t-

"_Lieutenant_."

Spock looked up at the frosty tone in his Captain's voice. The man was glaring at the man who'd spoken. "I do not want to ever hear you make such a comment about a superior officer again."

"Captain..." Spock turned fully toward Kirk. "I do not feel and therefore-"

"As a Lieutenant-Commander you deserve respect and we need to maintain the chain of command." Kirk shot him the smile that never ceased to puzzle the Vulcan. "That's logical is it not?"

"...Indeed."

The young captain walked past him on the way to the door, pausing to murmur. "Besides, he's wrong isn't he? You're not as cold as you pretend to be."

Kir-_Jim_ winked at him and walked off, leaving the Vulcan frowning slightly. This human promised to be...different.


	49. Dice

**49. Dice**

Spock rolled the two cubes in his hand, frowning in concentration as he analyzed the markings on each of the six sides. "Fascinating, even in a culture as different from earth as this, beings still have the need for such devices of chance."

McCoy grinned. "Everyone loves a good game of chance. Nothing like the thrill of a little uncertainty."

"It seems an illogical and dangerous habit for one of your position."

"Well I think I can indulge on occasion, seeing as how I've got you to balance things out."

"Indeed."

* * *

**Well, all caught up. I had a great time with my family camping, for those of you who wished me well and I hope you enjoyed these. **


	50. Splinter

**50. Splinter**

Pavel Chekov could still remember when he was a boy and his mother dropped a glass bowl onto the hard floor of their kitchen. The bowl had shattered, shards of crystal skidding across the marble surface. To a six year old it had been terrifying to watch the ancient and sturdy bowl almost explode and in a second become nothing. That idea, of something breaking so quickly, so totally had been earth shattering for the boy.

Then, years and years later, he saw it all over again. He never would have guessed that the Five Year mission would end this way. Becoming a ship's navigator at twenty-two had been insane. Working with legends has been unimaginable. And for three years he'd watched one of the most fascinating and strange bond form, not just between three incredible men, but the whole crew. Not to sound like a child, but Pavel had learned to adore his captain and in time to love his commander and other officers as well. They were the unbreakable team; Kirk, Spock and McCoy were the kind of men that made people believe in heroes and everyone knew they felt a bond for each other that was more family than anything else.

Then the mission had ended and something had happened. Spock had returned to Vulcan and cut of communication with everyone else, McCoy had left Starfleet and begun to travel to remote planets and Kirk...well, he may have been closer physically to Pavel, but the man had felt further from him than anyone else. The former Captain then turned Admiral was a shadow of his former self. His friends were promoted to various posts and positions and just like that the bonds they all had formed seemed to snap and shatter just like that bowl so many years earlier.

They had been a whole, a unit. They'd splintered and Pavel just didn't know where to turn or how to even begin to fix things.

* * *

**I rambled. I apologize if this was a little odd. I have limited access today and for a little while otherwise this would have been a lot longer and more thought out since I'm half way done! Thanks to everyone still reading, I'll continue to do my best and for those of you who have asked about when this is done, I'm thinking of doing a fic about the time right before the show began. Thoughts?**


	51. Cricket

**51. Cricket **

"Am I to understand..."

Spock's voice was slower than usual, with a certain amount of disbelief that usually accompanied a strange new being or a conversation with McCoy. "That the writers wished to highlight the importance of understanding the consequences of one's actions through the idea of a conscience." The Vulcan's eyes narrowed. "And they believed that the most effective way to do so would be through a whistling insect?"

The doctor raised his glass over the sounds of Jim and Sulu doubled over in laughter as Chekov and Uhura hushed them. "You've said it before, Spock. Humans are illogical people."

Spock spared the screen in front of him with another scathing look. "...Indeed."


	52. Turf

**52. Turf**

"How are they?"

McCoy looked up at the concerned looking pilot and had to admit that he was feeling just as worried. He ran his scanner over his patients again, soothing Chekov as the young man struggled slightly. The young navigator and his captain were laid out next to one another, both men mostly dead to the world. Although Chekov's injury was somewhat worse, McCoy had heavily sedated the captain, who had tried to get up one time too many.

Sulu peered around the corner nervously. "Here's hoping they got our message."

McCoy snorted as he checked his friends' bandages. "With our luck we'll-"

There was the bright blinding lights and disruptions of a teleporter and then they were in the transporter room. "-be here for a while." McCoy blinked. "Well damn... That was-" He caught sight of a somewhat flustered Vulcan hurrying over. "Oh, that explains a lot."

Between themselves and several other officers, they managed to get the two injured men to the MedBay and onto a couple of examination beds. Spock eyed his friend as McCoy began to work on the wounds, frowning at the amount of blood and dirt covering the captain. "Doctor..."

"Don't ask." McCoy shook his head. "These fools... There's a lesson to be learned here."

"And that is?"

"Never get between a Ylil and it's 'turf' Mr. Spock." Jim's voice was weak but had that humor in in as the young man opened one eye to peer up at the men looking down at him. "Isn't that right Bones?"

"Shut up."

Spock frowned. "Captain... I was under the impression that this was to be a relatively easy and peaceful venture."

"Spock, when is it ever easy for any of us?"

"Indeed."


	53. Bubble

**53. Bubble**

Spock had never really understood the Terran phrase, 'to burst someone's bubble' until he met Jim Kirk. The very first time he turned down an offer of chess, the younger man had shrugged it off, but not before Spock saw some of light go out of his eyes, his shoulders slump and a sad twitch of his mouth. It had been eerily like a bubble popping, as though a very bright light had suddenly gone out.

Admittedly, this was a look Spock wished to avoid as much as possible.


	54. Surprise

**54. Surprise **

_"One of the greatest discoveries a man makes, one of his great surprises, is to find he can do what he was afraid he couldn't do." -Henry Ford_

McCoy sat at his desk and stared blankly at his hands, thinking over everything that had happened over the last twenty-four hours. He took a swig of his drink and leaned back, rubbing at his eyes and trying to still the tremble in his arms. The doctor had to make a choice between exhaustion and nightmares and quite frankly neither was very appealing. A sound from outside his office made him start. He'd told his people to get some rest and cleared out the Medbay so the last thing he'd expected was-

He let out a long sigh as he eyed his intruder and shook his head. Spock looked at McCoy with his usual blank stare from across the examination table before turning his eyes back to the second intruder. Jim was slumped over on the surface, as though he'd fallen asleep while waiting for...

"I believe he came here after ending his shift three hours and fifteen-point-seven minutes ago." Spock said quietly.

"Dammit Jim..." McCoy smiled. _He didn't want to rush me; waited until I came out..._ "Come on, last thing we need is him complaining about back pain."

Together the doctor and Vulcan rolled him over so that Jim could lie on his side; mumbling and squirming before stilling again. Spock moved his hands behind his back once again and eyed McCoy cautiously. "...Has he spoken to you?"

The man sighed. "Not yet. You know Jim, he'll talk when he's ready and if he doesn't then we'll hound him until he does."

"And you?" The Vulcan's eyes were soft and dark as he stared at his friend. "You are the one who nearly died."

McCoy closed his eyes and tried to block out the memories of the..._tests_ he'd undergone at the hands of the Vians. It wasn't something he'd forget easily but, damn it, he was gonna try. "I'll be fine Spock."

"You are not accustomed to this sort of experience." Spock insisted. "You should speak to someone about-"

"To _who_, Spock?" The doctor sat on the edge of the table and unconsciously pulled a sheet higher over his captain. "When you all need to talk about this sort of thing you come to me. I'm fine, I'll move on."

They were silent for a long moment, watching their younger friend sleep off the exhaustion of the events of the day. Spock walked slowly around the table to stand next to McCoy, eyes on the ground. "...Your actions...they were..."

The man's lip twitched. "Annoying, rash, _illogical_?"

"Admirable."

McCoy blinked. "...I guess you never know what you're capable of until you face something like this."

Spock watched him closely. "It was not a necessary risk."

"Spock..." He rubbed at his eyes. "I did what I did not just for Jim but for you as well. It was logical because of the three of us, I was the most expendable and you two were the most likely to get out of there."

"It was a difficult decision and you not only removed the responsibility from the Captain's shoulders but from mine as well." Spock turned to leave. "It was an impressive move."

McCoy smiled to himself. "Who says you can't surprise yourself."


	55. Gift

**55. Gift**

"James, can I get you some tea?"

Amanda paused in her cooking and straightened; frowning quizzically at the silence that followed her question before walking to the living room. She smiled fondly at the sight of the young man wandering through the room and running his hands over the artwork and photos scattered about. She chuckled. "Obviously all of the photos are mine."

Jim looked up and grinned at her. "I had a feeling. I couldn't really imagine Serek wanting to keep pictures like these."

Amanda joined him and smiled down at the photo the young man was looking at; a picture of Spock at perhaps the age of five, and somewhat ruffled looking. The woman sighed happily. "He'd learned how to ride a hover bike his father bought him. Took some trial and error."

Soaking in the happy laughter that she never got to hear she watched as the man walked to the next table and froze. Frowning curiously, she peered over his shoulder. Jim picked up the snapshot and smiled shyly as Amanda watched him shrewdly. "I believe one of your crewmates gave it to Spock and he gave it to me. Thought I'd like it."

Jim looked at the comfortable look on his friend's face and the happy look on his own and felt a warmth in his stomach. Amanda put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you."

Jim turned in confusion. "For what?"

"That look." Amanda took the photo and ran a hand over it lovingly. "I was sure he'd never look like that. Living on Vulcan has been difficult, he's never let down his guard like that. Whatever you're doing, thank you. I am so grateful that he's got a place to be himself."

Jim shook his head. "It's not me... The entire crew would die for him. He's one of us and no one gives a damn if he's a Vulcan or not."

Setting the photo down she wrapped the young man in a warm hug, whispering in his ear. "If you think this isn't your doing then I won't press it but he's never brought anyone to visit." She pulled away and laughed at his blush, linking arms and leading him toward the kitchen. "Another thing I thought I'd never see. I suppose that's not your doing either? Come on, I have tea chilling."

Spock wasn't sure how to react when he and his father returned and, immediately upon seeing him, Jim and his mother burst out laughing. Father and son responding with identical 'humans are illogical' looks only seemed to make it worse so they both decided to ignore it for now.

Hours later, once Captain and Commander had returned to the ship, Spock entered Jim's quarters and started at the sight of a framed photo on his desk. He eyed the note next to it and raised an eyebrow.

_Jim,_

_I thought you'd like a copy. Spock will no doubt think it illogical but I wanted to do this. A gift for a gift._

_-Amanda_

* * *

**Just so you know, this is not meant as SLASH. If you want to look at it that way, go ahead, but when I was writing it, it was just a friendship piece. Sorry I missed posting yesterday, it was...a weird day.**


	56. Dull

**56. Dull**

Of course he hated when his friends went stir-crazy. Grumpy and bored Jim Kirk wasn't a pleasant thing to endure. And then Spock tended to become a little more Vulcan than usual because Jim had the ability to irritate even a green blooded hobgoblin. Sulu and Chekov got into trouble more and in turn drove other crew members crazy. Uhura locked herself in her room and read and sang and Scotty drank a little bit more than he should. There were bad things about quiet, uneventful runs and missions. They were the bane of the adventurous _Enterprise_ crew.

But McCoy rather liked those moments of mediocrity. Those were the moments where the good doctor knew that his friends were safe and sound. And that made up for a lot.


	57. Heart

**57. Heart**

Leonard McCoy and Spock did not become friends immediately. In fact, if one were to suggest such a thing most of the crew would outright laugh in their face. Doctor and Vulcan were very different people, Spock a logical and cool tactician and McCoy an old school and emotional grump. If Jim and Spock were fire and ice, then Spock and McCoy were oil and water. They just couldn't seem to get along and their arguments and verbal sparring became legendary among the poor men and women they worked with.

After Doctor Piper's retirement, Jim had immediately sent a request for his friend to take over as CMO. He hadn't expected them to get along, but he admitted that he'd hoped that they could at least work together without the threat of WW4. They both attempted to tone it down after one evening where Jim finally had enough and told them off in the serious 'captain' voice he almost never used off the bridge. Taking the hint, the animosity became a much quieter and subdued affair but still hovered like a giant Klingon Warship every time they were in a room together.

McCoy couldn't understand why Jim would ask someone like the Vulcan to be his First Officer. They'd argued for hours after a somewhat disastrous mission before Jim had lashed out with "I thought you didn't like that I had Gary as my First and that I needed someone different than me; do you just not trust my judgment?" and McCoy had backed off because there was still that pain in his younger friend's voice when he talked about his late friend.

Spock had on numerous occasions questioned the legitimacy of the Doctor's right to practice medicine. The skepticism and disgruntled comments had gone on so long that Jim physically pulled up McCoy's papers and told the Vulcan that if he heard one more comment that he would give Spock a reason to see the man's abilities first hand. Spock left it alone after that.

McCoy thought Spock was a cold so-n-so.

Spock thought McCoy was unstable at best.

Jim just knew he was going to go insane.

Then came the mission to M-113 and a stressful and confusing day for McCoy. It wasn't until after the whole thing was over and he'd managed to stabilize his own adrenaline drunk body that he realized the shocking thing he'd witnessed. Spock had been damn near _panicking_. McCoy could suddenly see the whole thing in a new light, see the concern in the Vulcan's eyes and the fear that their friend was going to be killed by that creature. He'd been _worried_ about Jim. And afterwards, when Jim was trying to calm him down, Spock had stood there and kept watch over them both as though... He'd been worried about McCoy too.

When the ship was hit by a nasty bit of debris on a rescue mission they'd lost three crew and had six others taken to Medbay. Spock managed to avoid going down himself for three hours until Jim all but threw him into the room. He'd been greeted by the sight of a grumpy as ever Doctor berating a young ensign who was arguing right back. The Vulcan observed the way he administered a vaccine and sedative while the young man was distracted and then smiled fondly down at the man as the young red-shirt fell asleep. Spock was silent as he slipped back out, but not before he watched McCoy ruffle the patient's hair gently and turn to a nurse with a sympathetic smile.

Perhaps Spock had a heart after all.

Perhaps McCoy was qualified after all.

All Jim knew was that the banter became much more light hearted and even when they really went at each other, something was different. The young man was glad. For all they were different, they were very similar. No one else would he ever trust himself too with so little thought.


	58. Pattern

**58. Pattern**

There it was. What everyone but Jim could see. He was transparent, he was obvious and damn, he was predictable.

A botched mission. An injured crewmember. An argument with a friend. Whatever the cause, Jim would react in very consistent ways.

If there was a mission that went wrong he would sulk, he would go over everything in his head and blame himself for whatever had happened. If anyone was injured then it was obviously his fault, he'd do whatever he could to get them well, whether it meant being there for the man or woman, or whether it meant working himself to death to fix things. And if he was at odds with someone, well, then the infamous Kirk temper would come out full force. Not a pretty sight.

But he was so predictable and fell under such easy patterns that Spock and McCoy were able to play clean-up crew within seconds of the problem emerging.

So when their eyes met over the heads of their crew-mates after Jim slunk off towards his room they knew exactly what to do.


	59. Gum

**59. Gum**

Bones frowned.

There was something wrong here. Every time he looked at someone, they shifted slightly or their eyes widened or if they were James T Kirk they had a _damn smug_ look on their _smug_ little face. Thinking back he considered the last few days; there had to be something that they were doing wrong when he wasn't looking.

They'd gone to a strange planet where the natives had shared their celebration of the harvest with the landing party. It was a celebration akin to the old Terran celebration of Halloween and had featured a selection of exotic sweets and delicacies. One would assume since they were all reasonable adults that the sugar available wouldn't be a concern but no, his friends were all idiots who seemed to want to get fat and sick. He could only shudder at the thought of what all the food was doing to their teeth. So he'd banned any of the treats from the ship and that had been the end of it.

Right?

There was a popping noise behind him and he froze as there were angry whispers from around the bridge. Slowly he turned to glare at the sheepish little navigator, who was blushing bright red under the glare of his friends. McCoy was suddenly aware of the minuet shifts in the muscles of various crew members' jaws and snapped.

"Really Jim!?"

The captain's eyes widened as he held his hands up. "Hey, why do you assume it was me?"

McCoy's head was working overtime. How had someone gotten gum aboard? He'd searched everyone who might be tempted to-

.:_Pop_:.

Slowly he turned and stared at the Vulcan who was calmly working at his station.

_"For the love of-"_


	60. Print

**60. Print**

"I like it."

Pavel twisted his head around. "...I don't see it, Nyota."

The woman rolled her eyes as Hikaru chuckled. "You don't have to 'get it' to appreciate it. You've been hanging out with Spock too much."

"Not by choice I assure you." The young Russian leaned back and squinted. "He has some 'concerns' about the 'inaccuracy' of my coordinates lately."

Nyota laughed and accepted a drink from Hikaru, who grinned. "You're just not using enough decimals, Pasha." The young man ignored the glare being sent his way as he continued. "The characters say 'Peace' 'Harmony' and 'Life'. My grandmother gave it to me before she passed away. When she lived in Japan she sold these; they were very popular years ago."

The pretty communications officer reached out and ran a hand lightly over the edge. "And the picture's just printed onto the cloth?"

Nodding, Hikaru smiled at the wall-hanging. "It's the old city Tokyo, before the third world war."

"It's lovely." Nyota slipped an arm through her friend's. "Look at the lights, they seem to glow..."

"Eh, not bad for a flat picture I guess. It'd be better if it was in Russia..."


	61. Boat

**61. Boat**

"Bones, how can you possibly be afraid of boats?"

"I'm not afraid of boats, I'm afraid of being on a tiny little boat with you two idiots and your damned luck..."

"Doctor, I assure you, the likelihood of our capsizing without significant outside aid is-"

"Spock, shut up and row."


	62. Ripe

**62. Ripe**

Jim looked up from his drink and watched his friends absentmindedly. McCoy was in the middle of a rant about… Well, neither of them was sure of what anymore. The man lounged on the grass, leaning back on his elbows and waving his hand to enhance his point, mindless of the deep red fruit in it. Chuckling quietly, Jim picked up his own treat and bit into it before squeaking rather childishly, as the fruit seemed to explode in his mouth; the sweet juice dribbling down his chin as he wiped at it irritably. Spock raised his eyebrow as he looked up from his own fruit, which he was cutting methodically. The Vulcan reached around and picked up a piece of cloth, which Jim accepted with a sheepish little smile.

"Hard to know which ones are the right firmness." McCoy grinned as he watched the younger man roll onto his side; getting off his stomach and sitting up.

"I like the ripe ones." Jim countered. "What fun is it, if you don't get a little messy?"

"You're a Captain, try to act like it."

Wiping his face, Jim ignored his friend and looked over his shoulder at the other members of his crew; who were scattered about the field. "Everyone seems to be having a good time."

"It'll all go to hell soon enough."

Hiding a smile, Spock offered the put out young man a slice of his own treat.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry it's short and fluffy yet again but I just saw 'The World's End' and let me tell you, I am tired from laughing and just now managed some internet time. Great movie. I feel like I've been doing humor and fluff and not a lot of serious stuff so it may start getting darker soon because my natural tendency is hurt/comfort/drama/angst. Hopefully you'll enjoy. **


	63. Kiss

**63. Kiss**

Affection was not a concept that was highly revered on Vulcan. In fact, it was slightly out of the realm of understanding for Spock. After a year or so of working with his crew-mates he began to see the advantages and repercussions.

Growing up, he hadn't been exposed to much physical affection or comfort. It was simply illogical. However when he had been small his mother had rubbed his arm, hugged him, and even kissed him on the cheek. Never in public but when they were alone she indulged in these human motherly desires; although they stopped to an extent after Spock had turned 10. Still, she managed the odd brief touches.

Jim was the kind of man who seemed to thrive on touch. A very tactile person who clapped people on the shoulder and hugged and laughed and smiled. And kissed.

A lot.

On Vulcan, kissing was illogical; although a brief touch of two fingers together was an acceptable gesture between a couple. Jim, however, had no qualms about showing large amounts of affection to young women he barely knew. For a long time it irritated the Vulcan, who felt that emotions, while illogical, were too important to other species to be so easily thrown about. But after time he began to see that Jim meant it every time he showed affection; that every woman was special to him and that the young man was lonely. After yet another failed relationship Jim had smiled half-heartedly and clapped Spock on the back before walking off with an invitation for chess later if he liked.

Soon Spock realized that kissing was not the only way Jim showed love.

The fierceness that the young man showed on behalf of his crew was something to see. He was affectionate with his bridge-crew off-duty, to the point where it bordered on unprofessional, and had no problem with letting people know he loved each and every one of his friends. It was on Elba II when Jim first used that word and Spock felt something very akin to being frozen in shock. To Spock, 'brother' meant a person who shared parental DNA. Someone who left. Who confused and abandoned. But as he looked at Jim he began to understand it another way. Someone willing to die for him. To trust him absolutely in moments of doubt. Who loved him and felt no shame for it.

He should have rebuked him. Should have shrugged it off.

Instead he agreed.

It was a constant struggle to balance his desire to show Jim his affection and respect his heritage. He opened up a little, allowed more and that seemed to register with his friend. But he longed to be able to show it simply, those memories of his mother's care still present in his mind.

It was over a long talk with Jim and McCoy that Spock realized he'd been in error. McCoy had been in fine form, ranting at the younger man about one of his latest escapades and Spock had found himself raising an eyebrow at some of the colorful language the doctor seemed to have picked up. But Jim had just laughed and said, "I love you too, Bones."

And it was true. McCoy didn't enjoy shows of obvious affection. He didn't hug and kiss and coddle. He yelled and griped and worried. And the people around him could see that he cared, they didn't need him to show it the same way they did. They understood.

Spock could never be fully human. And they understood.

Hugs and kisses weren't the only options.

* * *

**Mkay, this is not meant as SLASH. Read it as you want but no, that wasn't my intention. I'm trying to come up with a cover for this series. Any scenes thus far that you guys think would make a good cover?**


	64. Pipe

**64. Pipe**

"Wake up! Dammit, Sulu... Come on Hikaru, open your eyes!"

Scotty looked up nervously and swore to himself as the water continued to gush through the opening far too above him. Shifting the unconscious pilot in his arms, Scotty pulled out his communicator and spat out water as he flipped it open. "Scott to Enterprise. Do ye read me, Enterprise? I have wounded here, I repeat, I have-"

A sudden gush of salty sea water knocked him off his feet and the communicator flew from his hand. For a moment the engineer was lost amidst the swirling and chilling waves and any sense of direction he'd had went out the window. Then his head breached the surface of the churning waters and he had one moment to take a shuddering breath before the terrified thought of '_Hikaru!'_ sent him diving back into the fray. His eyes stung from the water but he pressed on, searching desperately through the darkness.

He saw the flash of gold seconds before he ran out of air and pushed forward with a Herculean burst of strength and grabbed the younger man as he made for the surface. It was farther away now and Scotty's lungs were aching like an iron band around his chest as he dragged Sulu through the water. They broke the surface and Scotty gasped for breath, looking at his friend in a panic. "Nonononono, come on lad, don't you do this t' me... Come on!-"

He screwed his eyes shut in relief as he felt the comforting sensation of a transporter beam and clung tighter to his friend, opening them as the familiar room materialized around them. He felt his burden pulled away from his arms and watched somewhat distractedly as McCoy knelt over the younger man and administered first aid, barking at a nurse. He blinked as a hand settled heavily on his shoulder and looked up into concerned hazel eyes. Jim was saying something but Scotty couldn't quite make it out... He smiled weakly, his vision beginning to get a bit spotty. "Block's been removed, Captain. City should...should be getting the water supply back as we speak... Bloody ancient...pipelines..."

When the man awoke he was in Medbay. Looking over his shoulder he spotted Sulu sleeping on another bed, accompanied by the reassuring noise of the scanners beeping over him and by the dozing form of his best friend. Smiling at Chekov's vice-like grip on Sulu's hand, Scotty sat up with a wince. McCoy hurried over, running his scanner over his chest and nodding. "Your breathing looks a lot better than it did earlier. You two are lucky, they got you both out just in time. I told Jim it was a bad idea to send you two into those things..."

"It was my idea." Scotty admitted and rubbed his sore throat. "How's Hikaru?"

"He'll be sore for a while and I'm going to have him sedated over the next couple days to make sure he takes it easy but he'll be fine. You got him out in one piece."

Scotty sighed and flopped back in the bed. "Ah think I'll avoid landing party duty for a while."

* * *

**Some Scotty love because I felt a little like I've been neglecting him. On the topic of the cover, I'll either do something with the triumvirate or the photo I mentioned a couple times in the drabbles. Thank you for the feedback guys. **


	65. Pollution

**65. Pollution**

"Jim?"

McCoy peered around the doorway and sighed at the listless figure on the the bed. Steeling himself, the doctor walked over and sat next to the huddled figure. Leaning back, he looked his friend over. "You alright?"

"No." The young captain uncurled and sat up, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. "But I will be."

They sat there in silence for a long while before McCoy spoke again. "I think we ought to be grateful that men can't go traversing around time on their own yet. The last thing we want to do is pollute the time stream and no man is ready for that burden yet."

Jim smiled weakly and sighed. "Right."

For another long moment they went back to silence before McCoy interjected with: "What on earth was Spock wearing on his head back there? Was that really the best you two could come up with? Man looked like a lumberjack..."

McCoy still hated time-travel but at least Jim was laughing again.


	66. Secret

**66. Secret**

Jim slumped against the wall and took a few deep breaths as he cleared his head. What was he thinking?

_You want to get the man who killed your friends and possibly hundreds of other people you cared about._

_I don't know he _is_ Kodos. _

_You know that these people were there when Tom was killed. He said that man was Kodos and then he died; who else could he be?_

_I need proof!_

_They're dying! Your friends are dying and that monster may be in your grasp. You can end this!_

_How?_

_Tell them._

Jim felt cold. It had been so easy to hide behind the 'need-to-know' that hid the identities of witnesses. So no one onboard knew that he was a Tarsus IV surviver other than the other than Kevin. Jim swallowed hard, _I should tell Kev..._

_Not yet, he'll only be upset. Tell Spock and Bones, they can help._

_No._

Jim began walking down the corridor, shaking his head. He couldn't possibly tell them, he couldn't possibly deal with that look of pity that always followed that admission.

No. He'd go it alone.

"Captain." Jim jumped slightly as Spock neared him, looking concerned. "Captain, a moment?"

"I'm rather busy Mr. Spock, can it wait?"

"Captain, allowing these people to board and rerouting our course is highly illogical and-"

"Spock, I'm sorry, I can't speak right now. Later, I promise!"

Spock stood there like a statue, watching his friend's retreat. Jim had always surprised him by being one of the most straight forward and honest humans he'd dealt with. And now he was lying to him.

And Spock didn't like it.


	67. Lie

**67. Lie**

Untruths are pretty much a give-in when dealing with humans. They are fallible and prone to making mistakes after all. Now, on the _USS Enterprise_ there is a lie in particular that nearly everyone on board is a part of.

Uhura, Scotty, Chekov and Sulu watched from across the room as Spock and McCoy argued. As the three men entered the lunch-room, Jim looked worn out from his position between them and made a run for it as soon as he spotted the grinning crew-mates. He slumped next to Scotty and rolled his eyes. "I thought I'd have to physically restrain them."

"Dare I ask?"

Jim sighed and accepted the drink his friend offered. "I'm not sure even _they_ know what they're arguing about."

Sulu looked up from the datapad he and Chekov were looking over. "Do you think we should tell them we know?"

Jim smiled. "What? Tell them that we know they love each other and the fighting is fake? Where's the fun in that?"

Uhura raised and eyebrow. "So we let them lie to us and themselves?"

"The way I see it, they'll lay off the fighting when they feel like it and until then, we get a free show." The captain sighed and stood. "Albeit, a very exhausting show."


	68. Camouflage

**68. Camouflage **

Jim groaned and blinked his eyes open to see two concerned faces looking down at him. Closing his eyes against his throbbing head he swallowed hard. "So…I'm guessing that they spotted us?"

McCoy hauled his friend up, checking the back of his head. "How did you guess? Hold still."

"Are you both alright?"

Spock watched as they stood. "I awoke ten-point-seven minutes ago, Doctor McCoy awoke five-point-three minutes later. I estimate that we have all been unconscious for two-point-fifteen hours."

"Estimate?" Jim rubbed at his head gingerly.

"Yes, I regret that I cannot be more precise."

The Captain's mouth twitched. "I'm sure you'll do better in the future."

"Indeed."

McCoy rolled his eyes.

Jim looked around the cave, frowning. "Where are we?"

"I think this is where they throw their prisoners to die." McCoy muttered.

Fighting a small smile, Jim leaned against the wall. "Where's Eriks and Mallory?"

"…They got them before we even cleared the trees."

Jim swallowed hard and then whirled on the stone wall and punched it hard. McCoy darted over and grabbed him before he could hurt himself again and the younger man slumped in his arms. "Of course they got caught." The captain slid to the ground, rubbing his face. "How could they not when we have people putting our security men and women in bright red uniforms and then throwing them into the line of fire…"

"Easy, easy…" McCoy placed a steady hand on his shoulder and peered into his face in concern.

"It's like putting a damn target on their backs!"

"I know Jim, I know." The doctor's voice was softer than usual. "I think you've hurt yourself a little more than usual."

Looking at the blood on his fingers and feeling the throbbing in his head, Jim slumped his shoulders in defeat and allowed the older man to tend to the wound. "Are you two okay? How did we get here anyway?"

Spock lowered himself into a seated position next to his friends and folded his hands. "In our haste to escape our pursuers we overlooked a sinkhole which crumbled under our feet and led into this rather impressive cave." McCoy rolled his eyes at the Vulcan's fascinated tone and Jim just smiled as the Science Officer went on. "You hit your head rather hard upon landing and I seem to have sprained my wrist but the Doctor seems unharmed."

"I think I...ah, may have landed on you." McCoy said apologetically. "Too bad your head's not as hard as we thought, what with you deciding to land on it and all..."

Groaning, Jim tried to stand. "Can we get ahold of the ship?"

"Negative." Spock said. "Our signal is being jammed, whether by the rock walls or interference by the natives I'm not yet sure."

The Vulcan leapt to his feet and began to explore the cave for a way out. McCoy checked Jim's vitals again, whispering in a confidential tone. "He wouldn't stop hovering until you woke up. I think he may have even been stressing over _me_ when I was out."

"So d'you think he's forgiven me yet?"

The doctor's eyes sharpened as he looked down at his friend. Pupils still far too dilated, hinting at a concussion, and face a little too pale, Jim was doing a horrible job of hiding his emotions. McCoy sighed and threw an arm around his shoulders. "Jim...I don't think that Spock was ever upset with you. You were angry and took it out on the nearest person. And you had every right to be angry with these people... I don't wish the kind of stuff they've been doing on anyone..."

Jim shut his eyes. "Eriks and Mallory... They were killed right away?"

"Yes Jim, I promise, they didn't have to go through any of that."

Swearing under his breath, McCoy realized Jim had fallen asleep. He shook him but the younger man refused to wake up, prompting McCoy to jump to his feet and run over to Spock. "Find a way out?"

"When I do, Doctor, you will be the first to know." Spock looked over his shoulder. "The captain..."

"Passed out on me. I need to get him to a proper medkit. Damn I hate this place... These people are sadistic."

Spock thought back to the torture chambers they'd seen earlier and found he agreed with the doctor. "They are certainly not ready to join the Federation."

There was a long pause as they searched for a way out, stopping every so often to check their communicators. McCoy broke the silence with a chuckle. "Jim's right you know. Those red uniforms are ridiculous."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps one day we will travel to a planet where they will be excellent camouflage."

"That sounded almost like humor."

"I believe the oxygen levels may be depleting; you're beginning to become delusi-"

"_Bones! Spock!_"

Both men sprinted over to where Jim had woken in a cold sweat, breathing erratically and calling for them. McCoy grabbed his shoulders and shook him hard. "Jim, dammit, come on..."

Spock eyed the panic obvious on the younger man's face and knelt next to them. "I'm beginning to suspect that more happened during his 'meeting' with the counselor than we know."

"He hasn't been like this since Elba II when he _neglected _to tell me about that mind-_thing_. Dammit, Jim, wake up..."

Fighting his reluctance, Spock leaned forward and pressed his fingers to his friend's face. It was meant to be a shallow meld, just enough to pull Jim out of it, but suddenly he was bombarded with his friend's sheer panic-_don'tleavemealone__don'tleavemealone__don'tleavemealone_-and found himself leaning forward even more.

_Captain, peace, it is alright._

___-don'tleavemealone__don'tleavemealone-_

___Jim, calm your mind._

_____-don'tleavemealone-_

_____Dammit, Jim, calm down!_

Vulcan and doctor stared at each other in surprise even as Jim's eyes opened again and he took a shuddering breath. He pushed away from his friends, rubbing at wet eyes and scrambling to stand. Rolling his eyes at the captain's embarrassment and attempt to brush off what had just happened, McCoy shoved him back down. "Where do you think you're going? You've still got a head injury, so sit."

Jim looked from one friend to the other and wet his lips. "...I...I may have left out some stuff earlier..."

"_No~_" The amount of pure sarcasm in McCoy's voice made Spock raise an eyebrow but Jim looked at them again curiously.

"That was a meld, right?"

"Yes."

"And Bones shouldn't have been able to enter my head like that, right?"

"No."

Jim seemed to think about that for a minute, then laughed. "Well I'm glad he did, it helped. Come on, I need to move or I'll fall asleep again."

Watching their injured captain wandering about, they stood as well.

"...That was not normal was it?"

"No doctor, it was...unexpected."

"Seeing as how it took both of us, probably a good thing it did."

"Indeed." Spock hesitated. "It was not necessarily unwanted."

"Yeah, I'll admit that being in your heads wasn't nearly as terrifying as I thought it would be."

Jim looked over his shoulder and smiled at them. McCoy rolled his eyes and Spock raised an eyebrow. Laughing, Jim shook off his nightmares; as long as he had these two at his back, things would turn out alright.

* * *

**I have no clue where this came from. Y'all kept mentioning more of the triumvirate so I thought 'why not?' and started this and then it took a sharp left turn and I lost control. I honestly can say I let the characters take over this one so I hope it turned out fine. While looking it over, I had the urge to maybe flesh this story out into it's own fic. Thoughts? As always, bromance but I can't stop ya from thinking otherwise.**


	69. Rain

**69. Rain**

Spock looked up from his reports and locked his eyes on McCoy who was reading a data pad on the bed next to Jim.

"Doctor... What is that?"

"What Spock?" McCoy looked up and frowned in confusion but Jim smiled from where he'd given up on his reports and was instead messing around with a model starcraft.

"The song, Bones. He wants to know what you're humming."

"Oh." McCoy shrugged. "Been stuck in my head all day for some reason. It's an old song from a musical called Singing in the Rain."

Spock looked less than convinced so Jim jumped in. "_Singing in the rain, just singing in the rain, what a glorious feeling I'm happy again..._"

Spock looked even more confused and McCoy couldn't resist joining in. "_I'm laughing at clouds, so dark up above, the sun's in my heart, and I'm ready for love..._"

They both dissolved into laughter as the Vulcan cocked an eyebrow. "...A rather... odd song."

"Musicals aren't meant to be logical Spock. They're supposed to be whimsical and odd." McCoy nudged Jim. "I think I have a copy lying around my quarters."

The younger man lit up but Spock quickly added. "Not until we have finished our reports."

Later, as they were settling down in McCoy's room, the captain muttered to his science officer. "I've never seen Bones get into paperwork so fast."

"Indeed." There was a twinkle in Spock's eyes as he thought about Jim's equally excited pace. "There may be something to these musicals after all."

* * *

**If you've never seen Singing in the Rain, go watch it. It's a work of art. **


	70. Safari

**70. Safari**

Christine pointed at something. "Okay, what about that one?"

Scooting closer, Nyota grinned and brought the hologram forward. "That's a female lion that was living near our village when I was sixteen. She was a pretty gentle girl..."

As she got lost in memories, Christine bit her lip and began flipping through the other pictures available. "They're lovely...it's like a virtual safari..."

Nyota nodded and wrinkled her nose. "And I think I remember when all these were taken."

"Well then it sounds like you're all better." Christine sat up on the comfy bed and stretched. "Might want to take it easy for a while just in case."

"Yes ma'am." Nyota laughed. Her eyes widened. "I forgot about these, look!"

Christine hopped back over and began giggling again as they scrolled through the photos. "These are amazing, look, everyone's here... Oh look at this one!"

Both women fell about laughing at the snapshot of Chekov, covered in water and mud, and hugging a very unwilling Scotty. They flipped to another of Sulu hunched over a plant covered in vibrant blue and purple flowers. Next was McCoy and M'Benga chatting over coffee in the Medbay.

Tribbles and shore-leaves.

Engineers and doctors.

Pilots and security.

Beautiful scenes of alien landscapes and space anomalies.

And face after face of friends and co-workers.

As they awww'd over a picture of Captain Kirk and Spock struggling with armloads of tribbles, Christine blinked back some tears. "It's been so long... We're nearing the five year mark."

Nyota nodded and gave her friend a one armed hug. "We'll have so many good memories though. These are like a road map through our journey... We ought to take more of these and make sure everyone gets a copy."

The nurse perked up. "Great idea."

"I can even get you an album of just Spock..."

"Shut up!"

McCoy stood outside the door, one hand up to knock, and decided from the noises of what sounded like a heated pillow fight that he could ask for his nurse back later.


	71. Border

**71. Border **

Tyson was a sentry on the gates of Highclu Pass. He had been since he was twelve. Tyson was eighteen now. On the other side of the gates was the border that separated Clu and Dra provinces; two vastly different kingdoms. Tyson had learned that the people in Dra were different, were vicious and sub-human. He'd never had reason to doubt it.

Until the men in strange, bright uniforms came. They were from other worlds, far into the stars that his own people were just beginning to explore. Their leader, a man in gold, had spoken to his leaders about the border, questioning their isolation from the other province. One night, after a brutal night raid of Dra soldiers, Tyson listened in from a window as the man argued with the council of elders.

"_You cannot allow your pride to continue to destroy your people! Our world was much like yours once, divided into lands that were at war constantly until it threatened our race's very existence. We learned to see things as a unit; to see people as what they were, human beings! You are not more important than the men and women of Dra, they are your equals! Differences are not a reason to... If I were to judge my friend-"_

And here Tyson assumed the man was referring to the strange man in blue who looked slightly different from the other space men.

"-_by the standards and beliefs of my own people, YES he would seem strange and startling. I do not share many of his opinions and beliefs but because of the ability we have to see past the differences and look at each other as equals and living beings, we can work, and fight, together. There is strength in learning to accept others. If you continue this pointless hostility then more innocents, on BOTH sides, will die! Can you live with that?!"_

Late the next night, Tyson sat at his post, staring up at the stars the men had returned to after heated argument after argument with the council. The golden man's words still rang in his ears as he sat, tapping his weapon. A soft noise from his left made him jerk up and point the gun at a hole in the gates. Another face froze on the other side, eyes wide and terrified. It was a Dra boy, probably Tyson's age, who was holding what seemed to be a small flying toy of some sort.

No doubt he'd only come to retrieve his plaything but Tyson was required to shoot on sight and alert his fellow soldiers. He opened his mouth to shout-

-and heard the golden man's words.

He swallowed and lowered his weapon. Taking a deep breath he looked at the stranger on the other side of the border.

"My name is Tyson. What's yours?"


	72. War

**72. War**

"I hate conflict."

He said it so matter-of-factly that McCoy couldn't resist a little smile as he turned back to the bed where Jim was curled up. "We all do. Hand."

The young man stretched his hand out and allowed the doctor to run his machine over his fingers. Jim's head was swimming due to the heavy sedatives he was taking and he could barely focus on anything but he dragged the thought back.

"I really hate it. I just..." He rolled over and buried his head in the pillow.

McCoy sighed and sat next to him, rubbing his shoulder. "...How bad was it this time?"

"They were just kids. Acting like soldiers... Carrying big guns and killing each other. I _hate_ it... Bones, I hate it _so_ much..."

McCoy hesitated, then ran his fingers through his friend's hair. He used his thumb and began to rub against Jim's temple, watching the tension slowly begin to drain from his shoulders. "Here's what we're going to do. You've been hurt. You need to rest. Then we'll talk. You're not thinking rationally right now, you need to clear your-"

"You're suggesting we talk rationally about an irrational subject."

McCoy groaned. "You're starting to sound like Spock."

Jim clutched at the doctor's wrist and drifted off to sleep as McCoy rubbed at his face and sighed.

"We all hate death and war, Jim. I promise you, if I had my way, you'd never have to deal with it. Any of you... I wish I could keep you all out of trouble. Worry myself sick over you all..."

There was a thud and his head jerked up. He locked eyes with Scotty, who was grinning at him broadly from the doorway. McCoy's eyes narrowed. "If you ever tell him or Spock about what I just said..."

"Never, doctor. Never."

* * *

**Wah! I'm sorry guys, I got cut off from the computer last night. I had it written but lost my connection. I don't have any real excuse for not getting it done earlier in the day but I was out all afternoon and I've sort of become hooked on BBC's Being Human. **


	73. Nature

**73. Nature**

Spock leaned against the wall and stared into space. He focused on his breathing and closed his eyes.

It was when things like this happened. When there were spores, or potions, or mind-control. When he lost all control of himself and the result was no longer his to decide. His well built defenses and arguments caved in and the whole battle became obsolete.

It was a war of two natures, his Vulcan nature and human nature. They were so different, so incompatible but in those moments where his will was not his own...

So very often, the human side of him won out.

He couldn't understand it. He strove so hard to be the Vulcan his father wished him to be. It was what he strove for, something he tried so hard to do. Why should it all be erased by a simple change in control? He didn't want this. He couldn't want this.

"Spock?" Jim stumbled around the corner. He jogged over and peered in his face. "You alright?"

"I am well, where are the others?"

"They're heading for the other labs. Are you sure you're alright? I know that what they did was..."

"I am well." Spock insisted. "I will join Lieutenant Sulu in the north laboratory and meet you at the drop off point."

Jim looked concerned for a moment but nodded. "I'll see you there."

As the human ran off, Spock realized he'd begun to shake and moved his hands into fists. It was getting harder and harder to control his emotions. His human nature was fighting for dominance and he wasn't sure if he wanted it to lose or not.


	74. Disaster

**74. Disaster**

Christine had learned a lot from her time on the Enterprise and one of the most important lessons was not to let things to surprise her. Even so, upon opening the Medbay door she found herself stopping and closing the door again. She paused and leaned against the wall for a moment, closing her eyes as the beginning of a migraine made itself known. With a deep breath she opened the door again and sighed heavily; the double take had not removed her latest headache.

McCoy and Spock looked up guiltily as she shook her head and eyed the mess of tribbles covering the floor, beds and machinery. Both men were buried up to their waists in the small furry creatures and looked somewhat ruffled. The doctor raised his hands defensively.

"We were just trying to figure out how much one of these things can be fed before they give birth! We were gone for less than a half an hour…"

"Didn't Captain Kirk order all these things off of the ship?"

"I kept _one_!" McCoy threw his hands up. "ONE! I just wanted to look over one of them to learn more about… Look, how was I supposed to know it would turn into such a…"

"Disaster?" Spock offered, earning him a very disgruntled glare from his friend.

Christine was about to comment when there was a movement from behind her and Jim was suddenly in the doorway. Three weary pairs of eyes watched the captain as he looked around the room. McCoy looked about to begin defending himself when Jim's face broke out in the biggest smile he'd had since the whole shore leave debacle had started. He put a hand over his mouth and his shoulders shook slightly with muffled laughter.

Christine smiled and turned to him. "I doubt I can get any work done in these conditions; I was thinking of getting some coffee."

"Great idea." Jim grinned at his friends as he turned with the nurse, who was giggling herself now. "Gentlemen, I'd get these things under control, I want them off my ship."

McCoy and Spock looked at each other over the tribbles.

* * *

**Another missed day; guys I'm so sorry, it's been a weird week and I just completely blanked. I've been watching BBC so...you know. Anyway, I've got them up now, so sorrysorrysorry!**


	75. Ancient

**75. Ancient**

"D'you hear that?" Jim grinned at Spock over McCoy's head. "Bones thinks this is stupid."

"Such a surprise."

"I know ri-_OW_!"

Jim rubbed at his chest as McCoy pulled away and slammed his scanner down. "Yes, _Jim_, I think that this whole thing is stupid. But do you want to know what I think is even more _stupid_?" Jim shrank down slightly as McCoy towered over him. "That you honestly think this is something to just _joke_ about; like it's not a big deal!"

"Bones..."

"_NO_. Jim, you almost _died_. And _you_-" He whirled on Spock. "You almost _killed_ him! This is not something to just joke about!"

"_Bones_!" Jim actually flinched as McCoy turned back to him but continued. "It's not his fault. None of it, it's not his fault and there's no reason to hold anything against him."

"Jim... This is ridiculous." McCoy rubbed at his face. "They honestly want me to believe that it's _logical_ to follow some ancient custom that says to sexually repress yourself to the point that you have to go into a mating frenzy every seven years? A system that effects you to the point that you'd _kill_ your best friend is _logical_?!"

Jim's eyes widened as a strangled, strange sound came from McCoy's mouth a second before he lurched forward and pressed his forehead to Jim's. The captain froze and stared at his friend as the older man took deep, steadying breaths; Spock watching as well with concerned eyes.

"_Both_ of you." They both jumped in guilt at the raw emotion in his voice. "_Never_ make me watch something like that _ever_ again or _so help me_..."

Spock looked away, something like shame in his eyes and Jim swallowed hard, nodding. McCoy pulled away and walked out of the room.

Jim stared into space as Spock straightened and took a step forward hesitantly. The younger man flinched slightly and the vulcan looked hurt for a second before Jim pulled himself together and leapt up, clapping a hand on Spock's shoulder. "Come on Commander, we have a crew to get back to."

"Yes, Captain."

* * *

**Two author's notes in a row... Anyway, I wanted to ask if anyone would be interested in me going deeper into this one. I think the after effects of Amok Time would be interesting to explore; so if you have any thoughts on the subject or this post please let me know. **


	76. Rescue

**76. Rescue**

Kevin Reilly put an arm around Ensign Peters shoulders and rubbed her arm soothingly. Next to him Ensign Green gritted his teeth and scratched at his cast irritably.

"I think I want to punch these jerks' smug faces off."

"Easy Matt." Kevin sighed and rolled his shoulders to ease some of the tension. "They're our superiors after all."

The three young officers looked over to where the Commodore and Ambassadors were situated. They'd formed almost a ring around Captain Kirk, who kept his gaze fixed firmly on the ground, at parade rest. To most it looked like the man was being respectful and withdrawn but anyone who knew him could see the fury boiling under the surface. Kevin felt the shoulders under his arm begin to shake and quickly squeezed his friend soothingly.

"Holly, it's okay, he's going to be fine."

Green snorted. "He broke about seven different laws to get us out of there and disobeyed a direct order from his superior officer."

"He does it all the time." Kevin argued. "Remember the Galileo Seven? Or when François got sick during that meteor shower? Hell, there was that whole detour to Vulcan and no one even knows what that was about…"

"Still…" Peters sniffed and leaned more against Kevin. "He shouldn't have risked so much."

The young man smiled as he watched their captain bow to the men. "Yeah, well, that's Jim Kirk for you; no man left behind."

Kirk looked them over, arms crossed and an appraising look in his eyes. "Everyone alright? That looks like a nasty break, Green."

The younger man jumped slightly at his captain's interest but shook his head. "Doctor McCoy says it'll heal quickly."

"Good. Well, no more wandering off, alright? No plant samples are worth three good officers."

Peters piped up as they all nodded their heads. "Thank you for coming after us."

Kirk grinned broadly. "Always. Come on, back to the ship. Time to tell Mr. Spock that his plan worked."

Kevin blinked. "Sir? The Commander was part of the rescue operation?"

"Of course." The captain was smiling even wider as they all made their way through the base. "Last thing Spock wants is to lose a couple of excellent science officers."

The three younger people looked at each other behind his back, eyes wide. Kevin grinned and whispered, "I told you, no man left behind."


	77. Ink

**77. Ink**

Scotty spluttered on his drink and Chekov outright choked on his as Uhura began to giggle. Sulu sighed and whacked the russian on the back. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up."

"Are y' kidding me?!" Scotty looked impressed. "Where?"

"Look... I was a teenager. I got dared." Sulu looked embarrassed but Chekov was staring at him with something akin to hero-worship. "I... Ugh, it's on my leg."

Uhura waved a hand. "Well, go on then. Show us."

Gritting his teeth, the pilot leaned over and rolled up his trouser-leg. There on his calf was a small, abstract bird; blue wings were spread and the beak pointed forward proudly. Sulu could't help a small smile. "My mother was pretty upset when she found out."

"I think it's beautiful." Uhura shrugged. "Species have been using tattoos for tribal and adornment purposes for thousands of years. The idea of it being permanent is a sort of daunting though..."

"..." Chekov continued staring at it. "...I think I might want one."

Scotty blinked in shock. "Really, lad? Of what?"

"The Enterprise."

They all gazed at the young man as he bit his lip thoughtfully. "Then, after the mission is over, if I don't get reassigned here, I'll always have a piece of her."

Scotty's eyes softened and Uhura smiled quietly. Sulu grinned. "Hey, let me know if you go through with it. I'll come along."

* * *

**I'm not sure how my thought process worked out Ink=Tattoo since I'm terrified of needles. If I can take advantage of your lovely natures and tendency to answer my questions... I have this AU; it's set after Into Darkness but has TOS!Kirk and TOS!Spock(obviously). Basically, four of our favorite boys in one universe. Would people read this if I turned it into a fic or a bunch of drabbles? Feel free to IM me if you have suggestions or questions since I'm still fleshing this out. **


	78. Sleep

**78. Sleep**

Vulcan sleeping patterns were different than humans' and even with his mixed heritage, Spock could get away with much less rest than his crewmates through short meditation sessions. So the vulcan often found himself in the presence of sleeping friends. One night he found himself in the position he often did, seated at a desk while Jim and McCoy took up the bed. The three friends had made a sort of tradition of meeting up in their quarters after hard missions and talking late into the night.

That particular night they were in McCoy's room. Both humans were asleep; Jim on his side and curling slightly towards McCoy who was sprawled on the bed with an arm thrown over the younger man. Spock watched them for a while, putting aside his report, and mused on the changes sleep rendered on his friends.

Even in sleep, Jim was active. He twitched and shifted and made soft, satisfied noises that McCoy said were adorable, which always lead to protests from Jim. The young captain's 'ready for action' mentality was not strictly logical and often got him in trouble but Spock strangely found he wouldn't want the impetuous human to change.

McCoy looked younger. It couldn't be an easy job, looking after the welfare of an entire crew, and the wear often showed on the doctor's face. In sleep he shed those worries and responsibilities and more of the man's soft side seemed to seep through.

The vulcan leaned back in his chair and turned back to his reports. He'd share his thoughts with them, but they seemed to find the idea of being watched in sleep unsettling. Besides, the last time they discussed sleep patterns and habits McCoy accused him of purring slightly when asleep.

Which was ridiculous.


	79. Collide

**79. Collide **

Someone once asked what the result of an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object would be.

I think I know.

I have two best friends. Bones was the guy who picked up the pieces whenever I screwed up all throughout the Academy and even though he was loud and kinda short tempered I felt happy around him.

Spock... Spock was an enigma. He was this strange being who upended everything I thought I knew. But after I lost Gary he... He was there for me. In a weird, vulcan way.

A hot tempered doctor and a stubborn vulcan. They were my best friends and I loved them. Getting them to like each other? That took time. At first it seemed like their personalities were just too different. They exploded on a regular basis, arguing and lashing out. Putting them in a room was like a time bomb.

I don't remember what the topic of their first real fight was but I remember hightailing out of there pretty fast, thinking that there was no way this could work out.

* * *

**First person? What the heck? I don't usually do that but I guess tonight was the night. So I've listened to all you guys have to say and I think I'm going to go ahead with the AU. I'm working on the first bit and after this is done, I'll really get down to it. **


	80. Joke

**80. Joke**

"He did! I swear..."

Chekov and Sulu looked around nervously before moving back into a huddle. "I swear, he told a joke! A really funny one!"

"I don't know if I trust you on humor." Sulu teased. "I've heard your jokes."

"They're funnier in Russian." The navigator argued before grinning broadly. "But I'm dead serious. He cracked a joke."

Sulu shook his head. "I'm sorry, I just can't see it."

"Really! I was getting my hand checked out and then they came into the Medbay and Doctor McCoy went over to see what they needed and they all started arguing or something and then all of a sudden..."

"SPOCK told a joke?" Sulu laughed and ruffled his friend's hair. "Pasha, have you been drinking coffee again?"

"I'm telling you he-"

"Mind letting us in on the fun?"

Chekov and Sulu looked up at Kirk and Spock for all of a second before Sulu's laughter got louder and the younger man paled before dragging his friend off, muttering apologizes. Kirk looked a Spock in confusion.

"Well that was strange."

"Indeed..."


	81. Card

**81. Card**

Jim choked back a laugh and McCoy didn't even try as the Ambassador stared at Spock and shook his head in amazement. "Well Commander... I think I fold."

McCoy groaned and threw his hands up. "I've created a monster."

"A Vulcan card shark." Jim grinned. "Well done Bones, well done."

Ambassador King laughed cheerfully and offered to shuffle the deck. "You've taught him well, Doctor. I'm impressed."

McCoy raised his glass to the man. "I think I like you."

Jim leaned back in his chair and watched the goings on with a smile. After the disastrous record they had developed with other ambassadors, Nolan King was a nice change of pace. The man, entering his early forties gracefully, was a cheerful and intelligent person who had not gotten too old to remember what it was like to serve on a starship. He brushed a hand through his salt and pepper hair and grinned at the young captain. "Another game, Jim?"

Spock spoke for the first time since the game had ended. "There is a game that some of the crew were speaking of earlier that seemed to be an enjoyable pastime."

"Enjoyable, Spock?"

"They seemed to think so, yes."

McCoy rolled his eyes toward heaven as Nolan chuckled. "I'm in, what's the game?"

"I was unable to find out. However the rules seemed to be..."

As they listened, McCoy's smiled got bigger and bigger. "Hold on. Spock, are you suggesting we play Go Fish?"

"That may have been the name, yes."

This proved too much for the man, who practically fell from his chair in laughter. Jim topped off the doctor's drink and shot Nolan a look that screamed 'I apologize for my friends' but the older man laughed and shuffled the deck before beginning to pass out the cards. "Like I said, I'm game."

"Bunch of adult men playing Go Fish..." McCoy was still spluttering slightly into his drink and Spock shot him a look as Jim and Nolan smiled widely at each other over their heads.

"Well Ambassador, any sevens?"

"Go fish, Captain."


	82. Gamble

**82. Gamble**

Jim's eyes flickered open slowly and he peered up at the bright lights above him as the sounds of his friends echoed in his head. He couldn't stop a small smile even as his head ached. "Y'know, just once, I'd like to wake up to you both agreeing on something."

Spock and McCoy jumped slightly at his voice and the doctor was immediately looking him over. "How do you feel?"

"Like I just went one on one with a whole planet."

McCoy frowned. "Close enough. Dammit Jim... If Sulu hadn't managed to get to you in time, that landslide would have taken you out."

Wincing, the younger man sat up and took a few deep breaths. His head still hurt, and his chest and limbs felt sore. His leg in particular throbbed unmercifully; he had a vague memory of a large rock slamming into it before he'd fallen unconscious. "Felt like a good idea at the time. I mean, it did stop the power station."

"Spock." The vulcan looked weary as McCoy turned to him. "What exactly did you say to him when he suggested this little idea?"

"...That there was only a 65% chance that the tactic would be successful and a 58% chance that he could die in the attempt." Spock said, his voice unusually quiet; he had a cut above his eye but other than that, Jim was happy to see that he looked well. If the look in his dark eyes meant anything, it would seem he'd already received a verbal lashing from the doctor.

The captain grinned weakly, ready for his turn but determined not to give in too quickly. "I liked those odds."

"Playing games with luck..." McCoy muttered, gritting his teeth. "I wish you'd stop with these gambles; lives are not something you should leave to chance."

"Sulu had my back." Jim argued. "We planned it well, I just...got caught off guard."

"It was a stupid risk."

"It's part of the job."

"Jim." McCoy got in his face. "Take better care of yourself or I will write a report saying you're unfit for duty. See if I don't."

As the man marched off, Jim looked over at Spock. "...Odds he really will?"

"I'd estimate 87%."

"...Better not risk telling him about the raid on the guard station then."

"Agreed."


	83. Risk

**83. Risk**

I do not take unnecessary risks. It is illogical and nothing that I was taught on Vulcan. I work methodically and logically. I do not work off of emotions or hunches, for they are unpredictable and untrustworthy.

My captain however, is less weary about risks. Loath as I was to question the decisions of my superiors, I still was unsure about the wisdom in promoting such a young and green man to the position of captain even after months of working with him. Christopher Pike had been a much calmer and by the book captain with whom I was able to work in an efficient manner; yet I was often unsure of my position under the leadership of James Kirk.

At least, in the beginning.

Then I discovered that the humans with whom I work are more intelligent than I gave them credit for. The risks, while strictly speaking unnecessary, were never without cause. Jim was the kind of man who would risk his life, his command and everything in between for those who followed him and even complete strangers. And even the other crew members had their quirks and impulses; some giving their lives in acts of sacrifice and, I will admit it, courage.

I wondered at it but now, now I wonder in a whole new light. For in the chaos and emotionalism surrounding us, the crew of th Enterprise managed feats I would have deemed impossible. In fact, that word has not the impact it once had.

Fascinating.

* * *

**If this is a little short and choppy it's because I'm sick and stayed in bed most of the day. Wanted to get this up though, so here it is. In the reviews section, would you all mind telling me your favorite episode(s)? It'd be helpful for a project I'm starting. **


	84. Disc

**84. Disc**

Jim let out a protesting noise as his cup was snatched from his hand. Rolling his eyes, McCoy passed the container off to a giggling yeoman.

"That's your fourth cup of coffee today, I'm cutting you off."

Much as he wanted to protest, the young man knew better than to try while in front of his bridge crew. Instead he looked over his shoulder to where Spock was calmly entering some data into his station. "Hey Sp-"

"Keptin?" Chekov's voice pipped up from his station, sounding a little confused. "I... There's something approaching our ship..."

"Another vessel?"

"N-No... Sensors can't identify it..."

Spock frowned slightly at that and bent over his own screens. "Mr. Chekov is correct sir, we have an unidentified flying object approaching from our left."

McCoy snorted as he moved back to stand by the captain's chair. "Is it that hard to just say a UFO?"

"After the connotations that the term gained in the 21st century of Terran history it would not be as-"

Jim tuned them out and stared at the view screen in concern. There was indeed a shape approaching fast and as it neared, he began to feel the beginnings of a migraine. "Mr. Spock? What was that about 21st century ideas?"

The crew watched in surprise as the metallic disc floated through space near them. It's body spun rapidly as blinking lights caused it to glow and flash. Spock raised an eyebrow. "Fascinating."

"That's all you've got to say?!" McCoy spluttered. "That thing looks like it came from one of those black and white films! It's not actually a ship is it?"

Sulu grinned from his seat at the helm. "Careful doctor, they might beam you aboard."

Jim had migrated to stand by Spock and looked at Uhura over his shoulder but the woman shook her head. "Nothing. They're not trying to make contact and I can't sense any channels coming from it."

"Spock?"

"I do not know, Captain... It is giving off strange..." He trailed off and slowly turned to face the view screen, his face taking on the minute expression Jim had come to recognize as surprise.

"Spock?"

"Captain... That thing is not a ship. It is a being."

"Are you sure?" Jim asked, hazel eyes widening.

"Absolutely. It is attempting to contact me."

Jim fell into his chair. "...It's a telepath?"

"Indeed." The vulcan grew quiet as the others looked on and stared fixedly at the disc.

Suddenly the creature wavered slightly before shooting off and blinking out of sight into the stars. McCoy was the first to regain his speech. "What the hell was that?!"

"A being we had yet to meet." Spock said thoughtfully. "She has been monitoring our progress for some time and her curiosity overcame her. I believe that her mind is much like that of a human child, she was afraid to approach us but could not help herself. When we picked up her presence she shifted her appearance to something she felt would be more familiar to us."

"...So because of your comment..." Sulu said slowly. "We were all thinking of those old UFO videos and she adopted what she saw in our minds?"

"Affirmative." Spock still looked thoughtful. "Or, more specifically, the Captain and Ensign Chekov. It would seem they project louder than the rest of you."

Both men flushed slightly while Uhura and McCoy had to bite back smiles. "What did you say to her?"

"That we meant her no harm. She sifted through some of my thoughts and then informed me she had to go home. I do believe she was just a child, it would explain her clumsy attempt at camouflage. She said her name was Lyia."

"So...d'you think we've met these creatures before?" Sulu asked. "Maybe adults can shift better and fake being actual ships?"

"A possibility." Spock agreed. "However, I do not think we will be exposed to these beings again for some time. They seem to be a mostly closed off race."

Any further talk on the subject was cut off as Jim began to laugh. The captain slapped a hand over his mouth and sank further into his seat as he tried to compose himself under the stares of his friends.

"What is so funny?" McCoy asked, askance. "We've just discovered a fantastic new race of beings."

"Sorry..." Jim flashed his blinding smile. "If she was reading our minds, and considering my prevailing thoughts before hand, I'm just glad Spock brought up Terran UFOs... It would have looked really weird if a large cup of coffee started floating outside our view screen."

* * *

**I think I'm going to use Lyia in future fics. She was going to be a nondescript alien but now I think I kinda like her. Thanks to everyone who wished me well, I'm feeling much better.**


	85. Surgery

**85. Surgery**

Doctor Leonard McCoy sighed and leaned against the examining table as he watched the cadet limp out of the Infirmary and rubbed at his eyes. He shot a look at the young man standing next to him. "Tell me that was the last thing I gotta deal with tonight."

Cadet Tait Hansen smiled widely as he moved some of the Doctor's equipment to the counters. "Barring any more injuries, I believe so. I think we've got a bit of paperwork to do though."

"As long as I don't have to move too much, I don't care." McCoy flopped into his chair and grabbed at the files. "Great job on helping me reset that knee. You're really coming along."

Tait blushed and settled down across from the man. "Thank you sir, that means a lot. Probably helps that you're one of the best." He grinned cheekily over his data pad. "I've truly been taught by the master."

"Shut up." McCoy laughed. "Flatter doesn't work in this office."

"You keep it up, and they're gonna put you on a ship soon."

McCoy shuddered. "I hope not. Can't stand the damn things, I'm fine right where I am."

When he'd first joined Starfleet, he'd been a bit uncertain about his place but after a very short amount of time, the small town doctor had fallen into the swing of things. Having assistants like Tait made things even easier, the trainee was enthusiastic and actually listened to his orders and advice, which was something that McCoy had assumed cadets were incapable of. Perhaps that was just the cadets he knew.

"_Doctor!_"

Speaking of which.

Gary Mitchell staggered through the doorway, hauling along the current bane of McCoy's existence. The doctor and trainee hurried over, Tait steadying Gary while McCoy gently laid Jim on one of the beds. The young man was covered in blood and shaking badly and McCoy began swearing under his breath. Despite the way he griped and declared that Jim was a menace and that the younger man irritated him constantly, the doctor was beginning to really like the kid.

He looked over his shoulder at Gary, who was slumped in a chair. "_What. Happened. To. Him?_"

Gary looked white as a sheet. "He... There was an accident... He got hit by a speeder."

"You're kidding me!" McCoy lunged for one of his scanners. "Only Kirk could possibly... Alright, Tait, I need you to get the sedatives, quick."

* * *

An hour later, McCoy brushed the hair from Jim's forehead as the younger man slept peacefully in one of the side rooms. Gary had been patched up as well and slept in the chair next to him, his head resting on the mattress near Jim's. The doctor returned to the examining room where Tait was cleaning up the blood stained tools. The young man looked up, orange eyes concerned. "He okay?"

"Yeah..."

Tait frowned. He'd been working with McCoy for almost four months and that was the shortest sentence he'd ever heard the doctor mutter. The older man looked weary, blue eyes shadowed and smock rumpled. "Sir-Leonard? Would you like a drink?"

"God bless you, son."

Laughing, Tait made for the secret stash. "Have you ever done a surgery that serious before? It was kinda touch and go for a while."

McCoy rubbed at his face and sank into a chair. "I've done some serious procedures before but... Never someone I know."

"For all it's worth, I really admire how steady your hands are." Tait handed over some bourbon and sat next to his mentor. "It's amazing that you're capable of being so calm in really stressful situations. I know you don't really like combat situations... But you really would make a great ship's medic."

McCoy smirked. "Jim says he's going to be a captain and that he's going to blackmail me into working with him."

"The guy who got run over wants to be a starship captain?"

McCoy downed his entire drink. "When you say it like that, maybe I _should_ go with him. Heaven knows what he might get up to once he's out of the academy..."

* * *

**McCoy love. And I've created another OC it seems. I'm always hesitant to work them into my fics because of the amount of Mary-Sues out there but if he sounds cool, maybe I'll use him again. I can't believe how close I am to finishing this... I think I'm gonna miss it. If I start another drabble collection would you all read it? (I'm not used to having people read and review my stuff this much so I'm trying not to become clingy, I swear.) And for those of you who have shown an interest, I'm working on both the Amok Time tag and continuation of Camouflage. **


	86. Bone

**86. Bone**

Doctor McCoy yawned and rubbed at his eyes, nearly face planting into his lunch. Tait giggled and placed his tray next to the man, catching the cup that the doctor's careless arm had knocked off the table. "Late night again, sir?"

"Shut yer yap..." He groaned. "I went out with some friends last night..."

"Hang over?"

The chipper voice made McCoy groan even louder and bury his head in his hands as Jim flopped across from him. "Wo-ow, your eyes are really baggy huh?"

"Shut the hell up Kirk."

The young man ignored his friend and instead smiled at the grinning trainee. "Hey, Jim Kirk."

"Tait Hansen." They shook hands and the younger man smiled apologetically. "Although, we've already met."

"We have?" Jim looked confused but the teen just laughed.

"You'd just been run over at the time, so I'm not really surprised you don't remember."

McCoy had to admit that seeing Jim blush helped his temper a little. He sighed. "Where's Mitchell?"

"Gary has an exam to make up today." Jim was looking at Tait thoughtfully. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"You're kidding me!"

"Really. I'm from Mialion and we mature quicker that humans."

McCoy frowned at the young man's tray. "Kirk..."

"You must have been, what, fourteen when you enlisted."

"Yeah, but they won't let me on a ship until I'm eighteen."

"That really sucks. So do you get kicked out of bars a lot or w-"

"JIM!" McCoy rolled his eyes as both men jumped. "Are you really eating all that?"

"Relax Bones, one of the pies is for Gary when h-" The young man froze. "Did you just call me Jim?"

McCoy blinked. "Wha-N-no!"

"You did! You totally did!" The young man nearly fell from his seat he was laughing so hard. "You like me!"

Tait looked at McCoy curiously. "So, 'Bones'..?"

"Don't. Ask."

* * *

**When I read the prompt for today all I could think was 'this is too easy'. Sort of a continuing of the last story. **


	87. Death

(*Not sure why I'm worrying about this now, but SPOILERS for _Wrath of Kahn_. Although, can that even be a spoiler since the movie's been out for so long? I feel like it's kinda like the whole 'Vader is Luke's father', if you don't know then you probably don't care.*)

* * *

**87. Death**

A part of Jim died on Tarsus IV.

When he first saw someone cut down because of a madman's insane plans his young brain hadn't been able to understand what he was witnessing. A small part of his childlike innocence was ripped away the first time he saw the lifeless eyes of his uncle and as he sobbed into his aunt's shoulder that night, he couldn't think of any pain worse than the way he felt in that moment.

When Gary died, a part of Jim did too.

Jim and Gary had known each other so long that they could barely remember not being side by side. His death had rocked Jim; not just because of the grief that the young man had felt but because his friend's death had shown him something about their relationship he hadn't yet noticed. He had clung to Gary, who was familiar and safe, and felt a surge of obligation to repay the debt he felt he owed the man. But that obligation has nearly doomed them all when Jim refused to kill the other man. The relationship had been unhealthy but Jim had loved his friend all the same and he finally knew, as he sat on the transporter pad with his science officer who had been strangely quiet, that this was the most painful feeling in his life.

When Spock died Jim knew he had been wrong.

He'd barely gotten his friend back after long years of separation and abandonment when that call had come to the bridge. As he slumped against the glass wall with his hand pressed to the smooth surface, Jim felt something break. This was not losing innocence or a dear friend or a brother. This was loosing some part of himself that he knew he couldn't live without. He'd known subconsciously for so long that Spock was his better half; he was more than a friend or a brother. And he lost him in that moment. And every pain he'd ever felt, every loss he'd ever experienced, nothing compared to the feeling of a part of his soul being ripped from him. And not even the scream of rage ripped from his lips helped the pain that gripped every part of his being and shattered his emotional control.

When Spock died so did Jim.

* * *

**...I promised myself. 'Self', I said, 'Never, ever do a Wrath of Khan fic.' 'Okay, self.' I replied. **

**So much for that. Guys, I'm freaking out! This is almost over and I think I'm really gonna miss it. However, I know that trying to juggle something like this with school and a job is a bad idea... So. My plan is a drabble once a week. That along with some multi-chapter fics should please you guys right? Right. Also, anyone with ideas for fics or scenarios, please let me know. I'm always open to ideas. **


	88. Fireflies

**88. Fireflies**

McCoy remembered when he was eleven and one of the boys that lived on his street told him it was childish to catch fireflies.

Well, he remembered now; it was really the first time in many, many years that he'd thought about it.

But watching Chekov, Scotty and Uhura dashing around and grasping at the luminous creatures, he couldn't help but smile.

Sitting down next to Jim, he nodded at Sulu and Spock, who were trying to capture some of the insects in a jar. "What're they up to?"

"Want to study them a little." Jim said. "Trying to figure out the gene that causes the blue hue in their lights.

"Ah. Of course, they can't just appreciate the beauty, they have to look for something science related..."

Jim chuckled and leaned back against a tree. "I like this... Moments like these come so rarely. I'm glad everyone's having a good time."

Taking in the three golden-orange moons and deep navy skies, the lush trees and flower dotted bushes, and the fluttering and floating specks of blue lights, McCoy had to agree.

"...Do you want to catch some?" Jim asked, blushing slightly.

"...Hell yes."


	89. Piano

**89. Piano**

Uhura drummed her fingers on the table and stared ahead, fixated on the wall on the other side of the room. Sulu and Chekov watched nervously as she sighed heavily.

"N-Nyota?" Chekov smiled shyly. "Are you alright?"

"...'m fine, Pavel."

Sulu snorted. "Yeah, that's why you've barely spoken since you all got back. Come on, what's bothering you?"

"Maybe I'm just annoyed about that... Irritating fool down there."

"That irritating fool actually came close to killing the Captain so maybe you have a right to be upset." Sulu quipped before sighing. "But what's really going on here?"

"..." She but her lip. "He made me play the piano... I'd never played before but when he helped me... I really enjoyed it."

"Well..." Chekov shrugged. "Why don't you learn to play? My mother used to say that anything worth doing is worth working hard at."

"Wise woman, your mother." Sulu grinned.

"Of course, she is Russian after all."

As she watched the two men wrestle Uhura smiled to herself. Maybe he was right.


	90. Chest

**90. Chest**

Spock was fairly certain that Jim had been given the chest by Christopher Pike. It was the sturdy, wooden object often associated with sailors hundreds of years ago. The young captain kept it in the alcove by his bed, sometimes using it as a table, and seemed to take pride in the antique. When, after a few well played games of chess, Spock finally asked what the man used it for Jim had just smiled at new friend. The vulcan had left it at that, not wanting to pry, but the question reappeared a few years later when they and McCoy were having one of their post mission evenings. This time Jim had leaned over and opened the chest. Inside were data pads, photographs, objects from various worlds and old paper books. Jim had shrugged.

"I wanted to have things to remind me of our voyages."

Although it was a painfully human and emotional concept, Spock thought he understood.

* * *

**Sorry it's short again, limited internet time today.**

**I'm really in the home stretch now and I start classes again on Monday. 10 to go...**


	91. Luck

**91. Luck**

"How can you still not believe in it?"

Doctor and Commander were seated in the small suite of a royal palace. McCoy was lounging on a couch and sipping from some of the local wine. He shook his head again. "We've gone through countless missions that should have offed us and even looked death in the face. Remember when we were on that ice planet and you said there was no way that Jim and Scotty could possibly pull off that stunt with the warp engines?"

"It was a statistical impossibility." Spock said calmly from his seat at the table nearby. He watched the steam rise from his tea. "It should not have succeeded."

"But it did." McCoy pressed and Spock looked at the door, beginning to hope that Jim would return from his meeting with the high priests. The doctor was getting more excited. "For all our idiocy, our crew has pulled off feats that would have destroyed anyone else. How can you not believe in luck? What do you call whatever gets Jim and I out of trouble when we ignore everything you say?"

"Skill."

Spock looked from the doorway when no come back was thrown out. It wasn't often the doctor was a loss for words but apparently the vulcan had won this round.


	92. Warm

**92. Warm**

Logically it made no sense. There were not many things that could actually raise the temperature of a room. An increase in the temperature of the environment due to natural causes. Or man-made heaters. The working of machinery. Nothing that one individual could manage.

His captain should not manage to warm a room with a smile.

But since when was Jim Kirk logical?


	93. Tack

**93. Tack**

* * *

_Tack: to change the direction of (a sailing ship) when sailing close-hauled by turning the bow to the wind and shifting the sails so as to fall off on the other side at about the same angle as before_

* * *

"Can we outrun them?!" McCoy looked calmer than the quaver in his voice suggested as he clung to the seat of their transporter with white knuckles.

Jim and Spock exchanged a look as they tried to maneuver the alien vessel. "Them? Yeah, most likely. The shock-waves when that tower comes down? Not so much." The young captain didn't sound much calmer as he looked desperately at his second in command. "Tell me you have a plan?"

"I will once one comes to mind." The vulcan frowned at the readings in front of him while McCoy closed his eyes tightly as the ship rocked violently.

Jim gritted his teeth as he lurched forward with the impact. "Left side of the ship's been compromised. Another hit could prove... problematic."

"Lord, get us out of this one and I will try my hardest not to listen to the half-brained schemes these two come up with..."

"That's the spirit, Bones."

Spock swerved the vehicle as they were fired upon again. "We are getting closer to the edge of the estimated blast range. If we can avoid-"

The sound was closer to a non-sound. It was a feeling that shot through them as the loud, deep noise of absolute destruction swelled over them. McCoy looked out one of the rear view-screens and swallowed hard. "J-Jim? Spock?"

The massive towering fortress had collapsed, the heavy structure caving in on itself and sending out a shock wave that could be visibly seen as dust and rubble shot through the air. Jim tried not to look at the buildings and ships that were crushed and sent flying. "Spock, tell me we're out of range."

"We will be in roughly three minutes but the wave is traveling..." The vulcan cut off and began to alter the course. "I believe the shields, coupled with the distance we've already traveled. Captain, when I signal, tack to the right."

"Spock?"

"Now!"

The ship veered to the right as the wave hit them and Spock pushed the thrusters forward. The ship shot forward, carried on by the extra force and flew well out the the range of destruction. As the ship crashed heavily the three men inside braced themselves.

The silence was deafening as they caught their breath. McCoy recovered first. "What the hell was that about?"

"I was certain we could ride the wave out with some added power but the left side of the ship was so compromised that if the impact had hit us dead on we-"

"No, no!" McCoy waved his hand as Spock righted himself and raised an eyebrow at the interruption. "What the hell was that whole 'tack' thing about? Who says that? What if he didn't know what to do?!"

Jim was still sprawled in his seat and grinning up at them. "Why would I not know what to do?"

"No, of course not. Because everyone understands ancient Terran sailing terminology."

Jim smiled even wider and nodded while Spock gave him a look that quite clearly stated 'are you operating at full capacity?'.

"I'm transferring to a different ship."

"That's the spirit Bones."

* * *

**This wasn't supposed to be funny but whenever I write Bones all this snark just gushes out. Well, here are my excuses about my lack of updates: it's been harder to transition back to the real world (ei. School) than anticipated and my laptop charger's been broken, so limited internet time. But I got a new one and school is under control so I can hopefully finish strong. I'm working on the continuation of the story for Camouflage, I'm calling it _Empty Tables_, but if people could maybe give me some alien sounding names, that'd be a great help.**


	94. Trick

**94. Trick**

Spock hadn't really considered the pattern until that particular night. Perhaps it was because he was feeling more like an observer that night than a part of the scene. Jim was asleep, curled on his side and his back to them as he breathed deeply and evenly. McCoy had grabbed an extra chair from another room and was seated next to the bed, reading from a data pad. Spock watched on from his seat at the desk and considered the amount of times he had found himself in that exact seat over the months.

McCoy looked up, although Spock had not said anything, and gave him a knowing look. "You can go if you want. You're probably tired."

"I do not require rest at this time, doctor."

"No. Of course not." He stretched and sighed. "Well, I'm just glad he finally went to sleep; I was sure I'd have to sedate both of you and lock you in a room to sort this all out."

Spock allowed himself to give the other man a scathing look as he forced himself to relax slightly. "I am... grateful to see you have come to terms with it as well."

"Yeah, well..." McCoy shifted in his seat and dropped the pad onto the bed. "Not the first time I've had to save your necks and it won't be the last. I can't help that you two have the survival instincts of a depressed lemming."

"Doctor?"

"Never mind, Spock." The human smiled slightly. "And, I will deny this if you tell anyone, but I am sorry that we had to lie to you. It was the only way to make sure everyone was fooled. And by we I guess I mean me because Jim was very upset when he woke up."

The vulcan looked at the wall above his friend's head. "I admit that it was not a maneuver I... approved of."

"Yeah, well, too bad."

* * *

"...Captain?"

Jim looked up from the screen in front of him as his first officer walked into the room. "Spock... Hey, I was just... How's Bones?"

"Nurse Chapel says he's resting in his quarters but that his vitals are normal." Spock hesitated before coming to stand next to him. "Have you been looked over as well? You left the Medbay quickly..."

"Yeah, Christine cornered me when we beamed back. I'm fine..." Jim shifted and blinked rapidly for a moment, his eyes glassy. Spock felt a jolt of apprehension at the sight and tried to find something to say, anything to say that might dispel the moisture in his friend's eyes.

The younger man frowned and banged a fist against the railing in front of him. "Dammit... I can't believe he pulled it off again..."

"Captain..."

"No, Spock, you don't get it, I woke up again knowing that he'd done something... I hate when he does this. It was like Vulcan all over again but this time his stupid trick put him in danger..."

Spock remembered his own moment of... Vulcans did not panic but it was pretty close, when he'd felt the slight sting of the sedative. It was indeed the second time that the doctor had used his medical knowledge and experience to drag them out of a situation and it wasn't hard to see that Jim was furious at himself for letting it happen again. "He merely wished to take the decision from your shoulders."

"That wasn't his decision to make!" Jim's eyes narrowed and his grip on the rail was beginning to turn his knuckles white. "I didn't... Again!"

"I believe the phrase is, 'fool me once shame on you, fool me twice'..."

"Shame on me..." Jim managed a little smile. "So basically, we've got to keep a closer eye on where he keeps those damn things during landing parties?"

"Precisely."


	95. Zebra

**95. Zebra**

"We cannot keep it."

Chekov bit his lip. "But Keptin..."

Jim rubbed at his forehead in exhaustion while McCoy smiled from the sidelines. Spock was looking from the hopeful ensign to his captain with a look on his face that seemed to say, 'you're on your own'.

"Chekov..." Jim swallowed hard. "I understand that this was a gift from the High Kings and that it was a great honor for them to give it to you. I understand that there is a... certain appeal..."

The younger man wasn't pouting exactly but he was way too difficult to look at so the captain shot a desperate stare at his friends, who both looked away.

"Dammit, we CANNOT have a _zebra_ onboard!"


	96. Rapids

**96. Rapids**

"Spock!"

At the doctor's cry, the vulcan sprinted down the bank towards the river. He arrived to see his captain dragging Chekov from the frothing waters; Jim was beginning to flag and the younger man was heavy in his arms.

Despite his aversion to water, the vulcan waded in and lunged for his friend's hand. Together the men hauled their crew-mate onto the shore, McCoy running to join them.

"Easy, let me see him!" The doctor pushed past them and began to check over the russian man. Meanwhile Spock sent a concerned look at Jim who was shivering violently.

"Captain, are you well?"

"I'm fine Spock." The captain wiped at his face. "It's... A bit nippy, in there. 'S Chekov alright?"

The young man in question was hacking up water as McCoy rubbed his back soothingly. "He'll live. Dammit, I just about had a heart-attack when you two went under. The minute we get back onboard the ship you're coming to get checked out. I don't want you walking around with a concussion."

Jim laughed, still shaking and drenched. "I'm fine Bones. It was just like going down a little water slide."

"Water slide..." McCoy mumbled, helping Chekov sit up. Spock stood and most assuredly did not allow his lips to twitch slightly.

"I shall inform the rest of the landing party that the bridge is not a safe passageway."

"...Good idea."


	97. Danger

**97. Danger**

People dealt with it in different ways.

Jim practically attracted it and always faced it head on. He could be incredibly short sighted about it when he was the only one affected but the moment one of his friends was in trouble he could see only one outcome, getting everyone out safe.

Spock never leapt in without thinking. He dealt with it the same way he dealt with everything: logically and with deep thought and concentration. He avoided it whenever possible but when it did strike there was absolutely no one better to have on your side.

Bones hated it. As a doctor he was loath to see any being injured or treated poorly but as CMO he was exposed to it all too often. Despite his aversion, he would never hesitate to intervene if it meant saving a life.

They dealt with it in their own ways over and over again during their mission. And together they found a balance that made it's appearance less and less frequent which all could agree was best.

* * *

**Short, I know, it was a weird day. I promise the last three will be long and thought out. Only THREE more, guys! I'll start my next prompt set on Monday so look for that and my other fics if you've enjoyed this. And feel free to review and PM me with ideas, comments or suggestions whenever. **


	98. Electrical

**98. Electrical **

Spock watched his friend as Jim leaned against the window and smiled. McCoy rambled up and peered through the window with the younger man. "That it?"

"Yeah." Jim was beaming. "The first lightbulb. Our simple race finally figured out something that would make our lives so, so much easier."

"That's all fine and good, but have you figured out a way to get us all home?"

"You're no fun." Jim pulled away from the building and walked with his friends, Spock pulling his hat lower on his head to hide his ears. The vulcan hadn't been expecting to time travel again and although he had wanted to remain hidden, Jim had worn them down and they'd gotten to see the first lightbulb be created.

The captain had been on his best behavior and the day had passed without incident. Now that they had to return to their own time though, he was beginning to become concerned. He had even less to work with this time 'round.

McCoy looked at the contraption that Spock was building and rolled his eyes. "You know what you're doing right?"

"Yes." The vulcan wasn't in the mood after seven straight hours of tinkering. "This is difficult and an imperfect science; therefore I need silence."

"Moody vulcans, not the most fun..."

Jim smiled from where he was watching and McCoy blew out a sigh. "Fine, what can we do to help?"

"...I need that wrench."

Jim grabbed for it but as he picked it up another part of the machine began to fall off of the table. Jim lunged for it and grabbed the wires as they fell only to stiffen and fall hard.

"Dammit!" McCoy knelt next to the younger man. "He was doing so well."

Spock relaxed his shoulders slightly at McCoy's casual tone and went back to his machine. Over the last three months Jim had become incredibly trouble prone, falling and tripping and breaking things. More importantly he was injuring himself to the point that his friends were loath to let him out of their sight.

"I really was hoping he'd gotten over whatever this is. You think he's sick?"

"You are the doctor." Spock muttered.

"Hnn." McCoy looked over his shoulder. "You sound less concerned than I thought you'd be. And none of that 'no feelings' garbage."

"This is the most sleep he has received in quite some time."

McCoy stared at him, askance. "You think he's just sleep deprived?"

"Indeed." Spock tweaked something and three of the newly created bulbs lit up. McCoy watched quietly for a while.

"He's right you know, they're pretty amazing when you think of it."

"Told ya." Jim's hazy voice floated from his place on the floor.

"Shut up."

* * *

**I rambled again. I kind of enjoy it. Huh. I'm watching Doctor Who as I write this and thinking about two Sci-fi shows at once may not be the smartest thing ever but it's too much fun. The prompt was weirdly difficult for some reason so I went with this. Thank you to all who are still reading and reviewing. Thank you so so much. **


	99. Guess

**99. Guess**

Guessing games are dangerous things. Powerful and dark things. They were not things that anyone on board the Enterprise willing entered into about things that were important. But at the end of the five year mission there was little else they could do.

They guessed about why they would not be given another tour of duty. Why they were being split up into the wind. Why Jim looked sad and tired. Why McCoy wanted out of the service. Why Spock left so abruptly.

Why it all had to end.

And, as often is, there seemed to be no real answers left to give.

* * *

**...What the hell did I just write? I get really weird when I think about the end of the five year mission. I would write more in this note but tomorrow is the last prompt and I'll get really sad if I think about it too much so you'll have a massive post tomorrow and a nice long AN then. Time to start wrapping up...**


	100. Challenge

**100. Challenge**

"So you're really against these ideas about upgrading?"

Jim shrugged slightly and shifted in his seat. McCoy and Spock watched as he sipped at his coffee and avoided their eyes. Spock looked at the doctor and raised an eyebrow over his tea as the older man tried again. "I get, especially after that catastrophe, that you don't want _total_ computer take over but you have to admit that in a lot of areas it could seriously ease our way."

"Yes." Jim shrugged again. "I know that but... Look, I agree that if there are computerized ways to save lives and take some of the risk out of what we do then we should be all for it but I just don't..."

Spock and McCoy waited patiently as he finally sighed and took his eyes from his drink. "I don't want it to be easy."

"...You do not wish for the challenge to be removed." Spock realized.

"Yes... I _enjoy_ the extra work." Jim looked at them both and smiled slightly. "I like the idea that what we do is_ hard_ and that we have to strive to do our_ best_. I think that's why the human race has accomplished _so much_ in the short time we've existed, compared to other species anyway, and what Starfleet is all about. We _fight_ and _strive_ and _try harder_ when faced with a challenge. I don't like the idea of making exploration easy..." He turned to McCoy. "What if they had an android or computer that could, on its own, diagnose and treat a patient? Would you trust it? Would you really want to put so much in an inanimate object's hands in order to make something _easier_?"

McCoy stared at him for a moment before smiling slightly. "You've been practicing this, haven't you?"

"_Bones_..." Jim turned to Spock. "I know it's not really a logical idea but-"

"It may not be logical." Spock said quickly. "But it is a very _human_ thing to say."

Jim smiled widely.

Just then the door to the rec-room burst open and Sulu and Chekov stumbled through the door, laughing and giggling. Both young men looked at their superiors for a moment before laughing again and trying to shut each other up. McCoy was about to ask when Uhura appeared in the door and put a finger to her lips, winking.

They all stood there for a long moment before-

"_Dammit, lad! Where the hell d'you get the nerve t_-" Scotty stumbled to a halt in the door in surprise. "Ah, Captain. Doctor. Mr Spock."

"Mr Scott, is there a _reason_ for this _interesting_ behavior?" Jim was trying very hard to keep his 'captain face' on but it was hard.

"It seems that Mr Chekov and Mr Sulu over here thought it would be a good jest t' put somethin' in my drink that seems to have turned my tongue green and-"

Over the laughter that both younger officers had collapsed into again, Scotty's voice could be heard swearing violently in his native language; Uhura laughing as well as she tried to haul Chekov to his feet from where he was clinging to Sulu. At the table, Jim, McCoy and Spock all smiled at one another in their own ways, McCoy raising his mug. "Here's to the little challenges that make life fun."

His captain flashed a bright smile. "I'll drink to that."

* * *

**I... I'm done. That's it. I did it.**

**Guys, this was supposed to just be a writing exercise to keep me busy over the summer. I was just goofing off but because of your support I've had a blast and I am incredibly proud of some of the stuff that came out of this so thank you so much for going on this journey with me. I have NEVER EVER had this many reviews, follows or even just views before and it's incredibly touching. The 'Trek fandom is an amazing bunch of really sweet people and you all are incredible. For those of you who have asked, here are my plans as far as this fandom goes:**

**I have a fic based off of 'Camouflage' in the works called _Empty Tables,_ that I may post within the next month or, so that will be primarily about Kirk and Spock and Bones but I'll try to work the others in as well.**

**I MAY be posting a bit about _Amok Time_ if I can get back to it.**

**For anyone who also enjoys the Abrams!Verse, I am working on a crossover that should be interesting although this may take a while to post.**

**And for all of you looking for a new bunch of drabbles, I start posting once a week starting monday. **

**Guys, seriously, thank you so much for seeing me though this, it has been incredibly uplifting and a lot of fun. I mean this from the bottom of my heart: Live long and prosper**

**-EveryDayArtist **


End file.
